We Are Marry?
by BlackLavend's
Summary: Sehun mengaku dirinya aseksual dan menolak dijodohkan dengan wanita pilihan keluarganya. Kai menolak menjadi pewaris perusahaan keluarga karena ingin meniti kariernya didunia fotografer. Akhirnya, dua pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menikah tanpa cinta. Membungkam kedua keluarga mereka yang sangat pemaksa! KaiHun again! Wanna RnR? Chapter 4 Update!
1. Chapter 1 : Awal Mula

"Sebelum aku menandatangani surat pernikahan ini, asal kau tahu saja ya, aku masih suka perempuan dan akan selalu suka perempuan untuk kedepannya!"

Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Pemuda berkulit tan disampingnya memang benar-benar cerewet. Pemuda bernama lengkap Kim Jong In itu bahkan sudah mengucapkan kalimat diatas sebanyak sebelas kali! Dan cukup untuk membuat Sehun mengingat dengan persis setiap suku kata dan intonasi yang diucapkan Kai—Kim Jong In.

"Ya, ya, ya, terserah padamu," tanggap Sehun, mulai bosan. "Cepat tandatangani saja!"

Kai bersungut mendengar tanggapan dingin Sehun. Asal kau tahu saja, pernikahan ini bukan kemauannya! Ya, bukan kemauannya! Sejujurnya, sampai kiamat pun, Kai tidak akan pernah mau menikah dengan Oh Sehun yang merupakan rival terberatnya semasa sekolah dulu, terlebih lagi, dia normal! Masih suka perempuan cantik dan seksi, masih ingin tebar pesona sana-sini! Tapi naasnya, keadaan berkata yang sebaliknya. Impiannya sejak TK, dan telah tercapai saat ini, yaitu menjadi fotografer akan kandas ditengah jalan hanya karena ayahnya! Ya, lebih tepatnya keluarganya yang pemaksa ingin menjadikannya penerus perusahaan keluarga.

Kai tidak pernah menginginkan posisi itu dikeluarganya. Impiannya selama ini sederhana. Dia hanya ingin punya rumah sederhana, menjadi cassanova handal sebelum kemudian menemukan pujaan hati yang selama ini dicarinya, kemudian mengajaknya menikah dan membawanya tinggal di afrika karena ia sudah menargetkan akan menjadi wild fotografer pada saat itu.

Tapi sekarang…

Ia terjebak bersama Sehun, dalam suatu hubungan tabu nan rumit.

Dan mereka, _Oh_—Kim Jong In dan _Kim_—Oh Sehun resmi menjadi sepasang suami-suami setelah masing-masing menandatangani surat pernikahan ditemani dua orang saksi yang merupakan saksi bayaran.

Ucapan pernikahan "Semoga kalian berbahagia sampai tua nanti" rasanya sedang mencekik Kai sekarang, benar-benar mencekiknya, dan berusaha membunuhnya sampai dia mati kehabisan oksigen.

Sedangkan—

Oh Sehun bukannya tidak sedih dengan pernikahan tanpa cinta ini. Ia hanya mencoba menanggapi semuanya dengan santai, seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Dan yang mengusulkan pernikahan ini pun adalah dirinya! Ya, dia, Oh Sehun yang telah memberikan ide brilian—_tentu saja menurut Kai ini adalah ide yang gila!—_pada Kai. Karena dia menganggap bahwa dia akan menang melawan keluarganya bila bersatu dengan Kai dalam ikatan aneh bernama pernikahan. Tentu saja bukan pernikahannya yang aneh, namun hubungan mereka. Gay? Ya, mungkin begitu, mungkin juga tidak. Karena…

Mereka percaya, tidak pernah ada cinta diantara mereka sekarang ini. Kedepannya? Sehun belum tahu, dan ia tidak pernah ingin tahu tentang hal-hal yang menurutnya tidak penting.

Yang penting, keluarganya tidak akan menjodoh-jodohkannya lagi dengan wanita-wanita pilihan mereka!

Egois?

Sesukanya sendiri?

Ya, Sehun memang selalu begitu. Ia selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, apapun itu! Bahkan memaksa Kai untuk setuju menikah dengannya dengan memprovokasi pemuda itu. Ha-ah… benar-benar egois!

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Sehun.

Kai membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Sehun, wajahnya berubah malas dengan cepat, "Ke apartemenku!" katanya, kembali berbalik dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

Grap!

Sehun menangkap tangan Kai, "Tinggal dirumahku saja mulai sekarang," katanya. Kai menatap Sehun bingung.

"Hah?"

"Kita sudah menikah 'kan?" tanya Sehun kembali memutar bola matanya.

"Heh? Jadi, kau merasa kalau kita benar-benar menikah? Lucu sekali—" ucap Kai tersenyum meremehkan. Sifat ingin selalu menang Kai kambuh lagi.

"Tentu saja, kau bahkan masih mengantongi surat nikahnya." Sehun tersenyum sinis.

"Ah… cuma kertas 'kan? Apa hebatnya? Kalau aku mau, aku bisa merobeknya sekarang," ujar Kai menantang.

Sehun terdiam, senyum sinisnya menghilang, "Robek saja kalau kau bisa, dan akan kujamin, kau akan meninggalkan dunia fotografer secepatnya," katanya sembari menyeringai.

"Kau mengancamku?" tanya Kai, merasa sudah masuk ke kandang buaya.

Apa… dia sudah langkah dengan berkerja sama dengan Sehun?

"Ya, aku mengancammu." Katanya, tersenyum kemenangan, "Kutunggu sampai sore ini. Jangan membawa banyak barang, aku tidak suka rumahku dipenuhi oleh barang-barangmu."

"Hei! Kau berniat tidak sih mengajakku pindah ke rumahmu?" tanya Kai sengit.

Terlalu banyak aturan yang dimulai oleh kata-kata "Jangan" dalam kehidupan Oh Sehun. Dan Kai merupakan orang yang suka melanggar aturan-aturan tersebut, bukankah mereka sangat bertolak belakang?

"Heh? Sebenarnya aku sangat tidak niat," Sehun berucap.

"Kalau begitu jangan egois bodoh!"

"Merepotkan—"

"Idiot!"

See? Mereka tidak pernah bisa akur!

**We Are Marry?**

**Main Pair : KaiHunKai (Belum tau yang mana yang seme dan uke)**

**Warn : Typo(s), plot dipikir sambil ngetik (sebenarnya ide juga XD), banyak kata-kata kasar dan lain-lain.**

**Disc : EXO milik EXO fans!**

.

**A/n :** Sebelumnya, L cuman ngasih tau. **Kalian bener-bener akan kecewa baca FF ini** kalau berharap akan ada adegan NC. Semua FF saya yang berkategori M gak akan pernah ada NC (paling banter cuman lime), bukan karena gak sanggup buat, tapi terlalu malu buat publish*plak. Btw, rate M tuh bukan hanya karena ada NC-nya aja lho~~ tapi, sex content, kata-kata kasar, gore, dan penggunaan alcohol juga termasuk didalamnya. ^^ hohoho~

.

**Selamat membaca!**

**Chapter 1 : Awal Mula**

Sehun membenci _Oh_—Kim Jong In, dan berarti ia pun membenci kamera bodoh yang selalu dibawa kemana-mana oleh pemuda sialan itu. Bukan karena apa-apa, ia hanya membencinya, membenci cahaya kamera menyilaukan yang selalu dijepretkan sang empunya kesegala arah! Sialan! Matanya akan rusak sebentar lagi karena kamera konyol itu!

Jepret!

Sekali lagi, suara jepretan kamera Kai membuat telinga Sehun mengalami iritasi. Sehun yakin, Kai sedang berusaha membuatnya kesal sekarang. Ya, sekarang! Karena dengan tidak berperasaan, Sehun mengembalikan seluruh barang-barang yang dibawa Kai dari rumah lamanya. Bagaimana seorang Kim Jong In tidak kesal? Tapi 'kan Sehun sudah mengatakan sebelumnya pada pemuda itu untuk membawa barang seperlunya saja, tidak perlu membawa seluruh isi rumahnya!

"Hentikan itu! Dasar merepotkan!" desis Sehun tidak suka.

Kai terkekeh, ia menghampiri Sehun, mengarahkan kameranya pada Sehun sebelum mengambil photo Sehun dengan kameranya.

Blitz!

Sehun mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya, silau karena serangan cahaya kamera Kai.

"Wew, kau sangat tidak fotogenik ya?" ejeknya setengah mencela setengah bercanda. Anehnya, pemuda yang kini menyandang marga Oh selain marga Kim didepan namanya itu mengatakannya dengan wajah datar, namun dengan suara main-main.

"Heh? Seperti kau iya saja," kata Sehun sinis, ia kembali menekuri laptop dipangkuannya.

"Hahaha… aku tidak akan diterima menjadi bagian dari _National Graphic_ kalau modelnya adalah dirimu," kelakar Kai, tertawa. Lebih tepatnya menertawakan Sehun.

"Bukan karena wajahku tidak fotogenik, tapi karena kemampuanmu hanya sebatas amatiran," katanya pedas.

"Ah-huh? Kalau aku amatir, aku tidak pernah akan mencoba menjadi wild fotografer bodoh!" jawab Kai santai, berusaha tidak terpancing kata-kata pedas Sehun.

Karena orang pertama yang menunjukkan emosinya, dialah yang kalah. Hal itu merupakan aturan tidak tertulis diantara mereka berdua.

"Apa hebatnya wild fotografer? Merepotkan—" ucap Sehun lagi, menatap Kai yang duduk disofa tunggal diseberang sofa yang didudukinya, ia melemparkan senyum sinis pada Kai.

"Ah… lalu apa hebatnya jadi CEO perusahaan, Idiot?" tanya Kai membalas sinisme Sehun dengan nada sarkasme miliknya.

Sehun mendesah malas, ia menumpukan sikutnya pada lengan sofa, meletakkan sisi wajahnya pada punggung tangan. "Hei! Kim Jong In bodoh!"

"Hh?" Kai menoleh pada Sehun. Sejujurnya ia malas menatap wajah pemuda itu. Entah kenapa perasaan ingin meninju wajah Sehun kembali muncul.

"Kau ingat sudah berapa lama kita bermusuhan?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba, benar-benar mendadak dan membuat Kai tidak bia berpikir jernih.

"Hah?"

Sejak kapan Sehun peduli hal ini? Bukannya Sehun tidak pernah peduli akan hal-hal yang dianggapnya tidak penting? Tidak penting baginya, berarti tidak pernah ada dalam memori diotaknya. Ha-ah… agak aneh pemuda itu menanyakan hal seperti ini. Mencoba berbaikan eh? Atau… hanya ingin mencari-cari alasan untuk mengejek Kai lagi nantinya?

"Sejak kau muncul dihadapan wajahku dengan tampang idiotmu itu," ujar Kai, menelengkan kepalanya, mengejek Sehun.

Tapi Sehun tidak bereaksi, karena kai tidak melihat tanda-tanda Sehun akan membalas ejekannya seperti biasa yang mereka lalukan, sebaliknya, pemuda itu malah menghela nafas lelah.

"Aku serius bodoh!" Sehun berujar. Ia mematikan laptop miliknya, dan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Jadi… dia serius menanyakan hal itu? Heh? Tumben sekali—" Kai tersenyum sinis. "Tapi, kenapa dia marah?"

**Lavender**

Sehun bangun dari tidurnya. Ya, tidurnya tidak pernah nyenyak sejak kehadiran Kai beberapa hari yang lalu dirumah terlanjur tenang—_sepi_—miliknya. Kai selalu memutar music hip hop dengan suara keras pagi-pagi sekali, membuat tidurnya yang seharusnya nyenyak jadi tidak nyenyak. Ayolah… dia butuh tenaga untuk bekerja, dan Sehun selalu menggunakan otaknya untuk bekerja! Sedangkan Kai? Pemuda itu hanya perlu menenteng-nenteng kamera busuknya—_menurut Sehun_—kemana-mana!

"BERISIK!" teriak Sehun dari dalam kamarnya. Pemuda berkulit albino itu mengambil bantalnya, mendekapkan bantal itu ketelinganya.

"Oi! Oh Sehun! Bangun! Bangun!" teriak Kai dari arah luar, pemuda berkulit tan itu terkekeh puas karena sudah berhasil membuat Sehun kesal.

"Matikan atau kubuang kamera bodohmu itu!" teriak Sehun lagi.

"Seperti kau berani saja!" ujar Kai dengan nada mengancam. Terdengar benar-benar menyebalkan bagi Sehun.

"Hh… sialan!" desis Sehun.

Matanya benar-benar terbuka kali ini. Sengantuk apapun dirinya sekarang, ia tidak akan bisa tidur lagi gara-gara Kai. pemuda itu telah sukses menghancurkan harinya hari ini. Lipatan hitam dimatanya pasti akan terlihat jelas nanti, mengingat ia harus mengerjakan beberapa tugas dari kantor sampai dini hari malam tadi.

Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya, menatap Kai yang sedang duduk dimeja makan dengan semangkuk ramen dihadapannya sinis.

"Ah… kau sudah bangun tuan putri?" tanya Kai menyebalkan sambil melahap ramennya.

"Tentu saja Cinderella, ini semua berkat dirimu dan music bodohmu itu—" ujar Sehun sarkatis. Ia berjalan menuju dispenser untuk mengambil minum.

"Oh… sama-sama," ujar Kai sinting, seolah-olah Sehun telah mengucapkan kata terima kasih padanya.

Sehun duduk disalah satu kursi didepan Kai, membuka laptop yang ia bawa dari kamar.

Dua pemuda itu akhirnya terlarut dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang berusaha mengintrupsi, karena sebagai sepasang pengantin baru, mereka terlalu asing satu samalain, ya 'kan? Bahkan untuk mengatakan kalimat "Selamat pagi!" secara biasa saja sulit, masing-masing dari mereka harus menggunakan cara yang luar biasa terlebih dahulu. Mungkin dengan memutar music keras untuk membangunkan suaminya merupakan cara luar biasa bagi Kai.

"Bagus sekali, setelah beberapa saat yang lalu menggangguku, sekarang kau terkena penyakit bisu heh?" tanya Sehun pada akhirnya, memilih menjadi yang pertama untuk membuka percakapan.

"Sesukaku! Memangnya apa masalahmu?" tanya Kai, seenaknya menjawab.

"Ada, tentu saja ada. Dapur ini mirip kuburan karena kau tidak cerewet seperti biasanya," katanya tanpa sadar.

Sehun sendiri kaget dia bisa berbicara seperti itu, namun dengan cepat pemuda itu memasang wajah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kai sendiri cuek dengan kata-kata Sehun, ia melanjutkan makannya tanpa memperdulikan Sehun lagi.

"Jangan ganggu aku saat aku sedang makan," ucap Kai. Tidak ada nada main-main seperti biasanya dalam suaranya. Apa ini berarti Kai sedang serius?

"Hh—"

Sret!

Sehun mengambil mangkuk ramen Kai, tersenyum sinis. Kali ini, dia yang akan membuat pemuda itu kesal.

"Oh ya? Memang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun menantang, membiarkan laptopnya menyala begitu saja.

Senyap, Sehun tidak bisa membaca ekspresi Kai. Pemuda itu diam, menatapnya kosong.

"Hei, Oh Sehun, jangan lupa kalau aku sudah memperingatkanmu ya," ucap Kai, nada suaranya benar-benar datar, Kai yang seperti ini terkadang menakutkan!

"Aa… aku mendengarnya dengan jelas tadi," ujar Sehun, tersenyum miring.

Kai ikut tersenyum, ia bangkit dari duduknya berjalan menuju Sehun. Sehun sendiri mulai kalang kabut, jangan-jangan Kai ingin membunuhnya? Hah? Tidak mungkin 'kan? Dia 'kan suaminya, ehem, walau pernikahan mereka tidak berlandaskan cinta, tapi 'kan tetap saja begitu.

"Mau apa kau bodoh?" tanya Sehun, berusaha mempertahankan wajah stoic miliknya.

Kai tiba disamping Sehun, menggeser kursi Sehun hingga tepat didepannya. Kedua tangannya kemudian memerangkap Sehun dengan menggenggam ujung-ujung kepala kursi yang diduduki Sehun. Kai mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sehun, berbisik ditelinga pemuda itu.

"Sepertinya kau harus diberi nasihat agar bisa menjadi suami yang baik," katanya sarkatis, "Atau… kau benar-benar ingin memancingku melakukan malam pertama kita yang tertunda?" tanya Kai sinting nan tidak nyambung.

Sehun terpaku, mendadak perasan gelisah menyambangi hatinya.

"Kau sudah gila karena pernikahan konyol ini?" tanya Sehun, menatap mata Kai yang hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari wajahnya, sinis bercampur nada mengejek.

Kai terkekeh, membuat aroma ramen langsung menguar dari mulutnya, "Mungkin saja," katanya tersenyum tipis, tidak berusaha memperjauh jarak mereka yang benar-benar dekat kala itu. Hingga mungkin dengan gerakan sedikit saja, bibir keduanya akan menempel.

"Ah… jadi, maksudmu ingin memberiku pelajaran? Silahkan saja, Cinderella," ucap Sehun menantang.

"With my pleasure princess," ucap Kai.

Dan jarak itu pun tereliminasi seiring dengan tautan bibir keduanya. Tanpa cinta. Hanya sebuah perasaan untuk saling mendominasi dan saling mengalahkan. Bukankah dari awal mereka memang rival?

**To Be Continue**

**Notes :** Huahaha… saya emang selalu berpikir bahwa Kai dan Sehun itu sableng (*dikeroyok) kalau dijadiin pairing*lol. Setuju gak sih sama L? (reader: GAK!)*manyun. Dan tenang aja, waktu romance mereka ada kok! XD FF ini gak akan lebih dari tujuh chapter. Ya, mirip-mirip sama FF Don't Do It lah, tapi word-nya gak sepanjang dan semembosankan Don't Do It*plok. Tambahan lagi, saya ini suka banget sama semeXseme. Soalnya, mereka 'kan cowok, jadi rada gak srek kalo terlalu banyak blushing-nya*menurut saya. Hehehe…

Tetang FF Comatose, saya belum bisa apdet, ide-nya tiba-tiba ngilang*lol.

Mau tau gak kisah selanjutnya? Beri saya koment chapter ini ya? Tolong kasih tau perasaan kalian saat baca ff ini. ^^


	2. Chapter 2 : Honeymoon, Part A

Kai mendaki gunung itu, dengan sebuah kamera yang menggantung dilehernya, dengan sebuah ransel yang ia bawa dipunggungnya. Ini ujiannya sebagai calon wild fotografer. Disini, adalah gunung mahameru, gunung tertinggi di Jawa, Indonesia. Sebenarnya, Kai sudah ditawari untuk kemari beberapa minggu yang lalu, tapi, ia baru bisa melakukan perjalannya sekarang karena alasan pernikahannya dengan Sehun.

Sedikit lagi, dia pun sampai kepuncak itu.

Dan ya! Kai menapakkan kakinya untuk yang pertama kalinya disana. Jam tengah menunjukkan pukul 5.00 pagi, matahari mungkin belum muncul dibawah sana, tapi dari atas sini, Kai bisa melihat keindahan alam, awan berarak cepat disekelilingnya, memukaunya seolah ia bisa berdiri diatas awan-awan tersebut.

Indah… dan, menakjubkan.

Jepret!

Kai mengarahkan kameranya pada pemandangan yang membentang dihadapannya. Jalannya dan cita-citanya selama ini untuk menjadi wild fotografer akan segera tercapai.

**We Are Marry?**

**Main Pair : KaiHun (sudah diputuskan!)**

**Warn : Typo(s), plot dipikir sambil ngetik (sebenarnya ide juga XD), banyak kata-kata kasar dan lain-lain.**

**Disc : EXO milik EXO fans!**

.

.

**Selamat membaca!**

**Chapter 2 : Honeymoon, Part A**

Ciuman yang lumayan 'hot' itu membekas dihati Sehun. Tidak, tidak, ia bukanlah seorang gadis remaja yang terlalu bahagia ketika menerima ciuman pertamanya dari seorang yang dianggapnya pangeran, karena dia adalah laki-laki. Dan sebagai seorang laki-laki, dia mencoba bersikap biasa! Ya, mencoba terlalu keras untuk bersikap biasa tepatnya. Sehun sangat sadar, Karena dia belum gila. Dia, lima hari yang lalu, mencium seorang laki-laki untuk pertama kalinya! Dia berciuman dengan Kai! Bukankah sangat luar biasa? Dia mencium laki-laki, walaupun suaminya sendiri, tapi tetap saja laki-laki. Kau tahu apa yang ingin Sehun katakan sekarang?

"He's hot," dan Sehun mulai merasa dirinya gila ketika mengatakan hal ini.

"Tidak, tidak, itu menjijikkan," katanya mengoreksi ucapannya sebelumnya.

Sehun kembali pada masa itu, masa setelah mereka berciuman. Sehun dan Kai bertingkah seolah tidak ada apa-apa, dan memulai kegiatan mereka masing-masing dalam damai, tanpa ejekan, tanpa kata hinaan yang biasa saling mereka lontarkan. Dan sore itu juga, Kai pergi entah kemana, menghilang tanpa jejak sampai detik ini.

Sehun bukannya khawatir pada orang itu, ia malah berharap Kai tidak kembali lagi kerumahnya. Bukan karena apa-apa, tapi sejak ketiadaan Kai dirumah, rumahnya kembali seperti semula, damai dan tentram. Dan ia pun bisa tidur dengan nyenyak!

"Tapi… kurang ajar sekali dia berani menciumku seperti itu," geramnya, merasa dipecundangi.

Hei! Dia merasa menjadi seorang seme dalam hubungan ini!

Tok! Tok!

Suara pintu ruangan Sehun diketuk dari luar.

"Tuan Oh," ucap Sekretaris Kim dari luar.

"Masuk!"

Sekretaris Kim datang membawa beberapa berkas dalam ruangan Sehun, meletakkan berkas-berkas itu dimeja sang pemuda albino. "Kai-ssi menunggu Anda di lobi, Tuan Oh," ucap Sekretaris Kim tidak enak hati. Ia bahkan masih sempat membersihkan tenggorokannya (berdehem) untuk mengatakan hal ini.

Sehun benar-benar mengambil resiko besar hanya untuk menikah dengan Kai, selain karena hubungan gay adalah hal yang masih tabu di Korea, ia juga harus siap untuk dicerca masyarakat, dan siap mempertahankan sahamnya yang mungkin harganya bisa jatuh merosot di pasar saham. Ha-ah… bukankah menjadi CEO itu berat? Kenapa si sialan Kai itu malah meremehkan pekerjaannya ini?

"Hei idiot! Aku menunggumu dibawah sejak limabelas menit tigabelas detik yang lalu!"

Kai masuk dalam ruangan Sehun, tanpa mengetuk pintu. Hanya masuk, mengucapkan salam yang membuatnya kesal, dan duduk disofa panjang yang ada dalam ruangan itu.

"Heh? Kau masih hidup?" tanya Sehun dengan nada mengejek.

Kai tertawa gelak, ia melihat-lihat interior dalam ruangan Sehun, "Ya… seperti yang kau lihat. Aku sehat walafiat," katanya, sudah kebal dengan segala ejekan Sehun. "Seperti biasa, seleramu selalu payah untuk hal seperti ini," ujar Kai dengan mimik datar, dan seperti biasa dengan nada suara dilantunkan (main-main).

"Heh? Seperti seleramu bagus saja," ujar Sehun ketus.

Diam.

Diam.

Diam.

Kai menatap Sehun lekat, dengan tatapan matanya yang dingin dan kosong.

"Hei! Oh Sehun, ayo… kita honeymoon," katanya _error_, nyaris membuat Sehun jatuh dari kursi yang didudukinya bila tidak mengingat dirinya yang berperan sebagai pemuda yang dingin dalam cerita ini.

"Hah? Kau sudah gila?"

Singkat. Padat. Tidak jelas.

Kai memutar kedua bola matanya sebal, setelah berusaha menelan harga dirinya untuk mengatakan hal itu, Sehun dengan seenak jidatnya mengatai dirinya gila! Sinting! Kai masih waras dan ingin selalu waras untuk kedepannya! Hingga kini, Kai memandang Sehun dengan tatapan sinis dan sangat mengintimidasi.

"Jadi, kau merasa dirimu waras begitu?" tanya Kai mulai _error_. "Kau pikir setelah menikah dengan lelaki kau masih ingin dikatai waras oleh orang-orang?" tanya Kai lagi, bertambah _error_ nan sinting dimata Sehun.

"Ha-ah…" Sehun menghela napas lelah, "Jadi, apa maumu? Kau pun juga tahu kalau ini hanya permainan," ujar Sehun datar, terkesan tidak ingin membicarakan pernikahan yang sama-sama tidak mereka inginkan ini.

"Yah… mau bagaimana lagi? Soalnya aku baru patah hati sih… jadi, harus _refreshing_ sebentar," gumam Kai mengelus dagunya dengan jari telunjuk, "Dan sebagai suami yang baik, kau harus menemani suamimu ini," katanya dengan tingkat ke-_error_-an yang sudah tidak bisa ditoleransi.

"Anggap saja ini bulan madu kita yang tertunda, kita 'kan juga sudah ciuman—" katanya main-main, benar-benar tebal muka mengatakan itu semua.

Sebenarnya, dikemanakan urat malunya Kim Jong In itu?

Deg

Deg

Deg

Sehun membatu, benar-benar membatu kali ini. Kenapa Kai bisa mengungkit-ungkit ciuman itu dengan sebegitu mudahnya? Sedangkan dirinya harus berusaha keras untuk tidak memikirkan hal bodoh itu lagi? Sialan kau Kim Jong In!

"Jangan mengungkit kejadian memalukan itu lagi," Sehun berkata berbahaya.

Kai tersenyum miring, meledek Sehun, "Kenapa? Malu ya? Padahal kukira kau cukup menikmati lho… waktu itu," ucap Kai, semakin bersemangat membuat Sehun sebal.

Sehun ingin sekali memukul wajah sok tahu dan tidak tahu malu itu. Tidak, tidak, bagaimanapun ia adalah Oh Sehun, ia harus bisa menahan emosinya. Masak hanya karena perdebatan ringan begini ia harus marah pada Kai? Marah berarti kalah! Seberapa sebal pun dirinya sekarang pada Kai, ia tidak akan pernah menunjukkannya pada pemuda sialan itu. Ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan Kai merasa diatas angin karena berhasil membuat dirinya kesal.

Maka—

Senyum.

Sehun tersenyum _manly_, menatap Kai merendahkan, "Ah… ciuman a la anak SD saja bangga," kata Sehun, kaget sendiri oleh ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Kai tersenyum iblis, ia berpikir Sehun sedang menantangnya _battle kiss_ sekarang. Kai berjalan ke meja Sehun, duduk dipinggir meja pemuda itu. "Jadi, kau mencoba menantangku lagi, ahn?" tanyanya.

Sehun terdiam, mencoba membaca pikiran Kai melalui sikap yang ditunjukkan pemuda itu pada dirinya. Smirk. Senyuman iblis Sehun melebar, benar-benar menantang Kim Jong In.

"Hehehehe… kau lucu sekali sih, Kai? Mantan pacarmu itu bisa cemburu lho~" ucap Sehun menyebalkan.

Kai ikut tersenyum bersama Sehun, "Ah… mantan pacarku? Tumben sekali kau bisa memikirkan perasaan orang lain sampai seperti itu, kukira kau sudah tidak punya hati untuk mengurusi hal-hal tidak penting macam itu," balas Kai telak, membuat Sehun membuka tutup mulutnya, bingung ketika ingin membalas perkataannya.

Satu kosong bagi Kai sekarang.

"Ya sudah, aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya kau harus ikut kali ini." Kai berujar, benar-benar terdengar egois, "Tidak usah bawa apa-apa, aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya," ujar Kai mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda, dibalas dengusan sinis Sehun.

"Sampai kapan kau bertindak egois heh?" tanya Sehun, kali ini benar-benar menunjukkan kekesalannya.

"Ah… memangnya kau tidak egois?" tanya Kai kemudian.

Inilah yang paling Sehun benci dari seorang Kim Jong In, pemuda itu terkesan tidak pernah serius dalam menanggapi sesuatu, dan selalu menjawab pertanyaannya dengan pertanyaannya lagi, sehingga mereka berdua tidak pernah menemukan hasil akhir dari perdebatan mereka.

**Lavender**

Sehun benar-benar tidak membawa apa-apa, sesuai anjuran Kai. Ia hanya membawa laptop kesayangannya turut ikut serta bersamanya agar nantinya ia bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya saat dalam masa honeymoon. Sehun sendiri tidak terlalu yakin kalau ini benar-benar honeymoon, jujur saja.

Kai, pemuda itu duduk santai, memejamkan matanya erat sementara tangannya bertumpu pada lengan tempat duduk dengan sisi-sisi kepalanya yang ia letakkan pada dampal tangannya. Sehun sendiri memilih menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tempat duduk, berusaha berkonsentrasi dengan keberadaan Kai yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Jadi, kita mau kemana?" tanya Sehun kemudian, terdengar datar, tidak _excited_ sama sekali dengan tempat yang akan dituju oleh mereka.

"Ha-ah… sebenarnya aku tidak akan mengajakmu ke Jeju, tapi, tiba-tiba aku ada perkerjaan mendesak disana," jawab Kai.

Sehun sendiri terdiam, ia tidak peduli Kai akan membawanya honeymoon kemana. Sebelum beberapa saat kemudian, pesawat yang mereka tumpangi mengatakan kalau akan segera lepas landas ke pulau surga yang ada di korea itu.

Diam.

Diam.

Hening.

Hening.

He—

"Mianhae Hun-ah," ujar Kai, masih dalam posisinya semula, dengan mata tertutup rapat dan dengan kepala yang disanggakan pada sebelah tangannya. Sehun menoleh, merasa berhalusinasi ketika Kai berkata "Maaf" padanya.

"Kau berkata sesuatu?" tanya Sehun.

Kai membuka kedua matanya, menatap Sehun diiringi oleh senyuman menyebalkan miliknya, "Hah? Aku tidak berkata apa-apa," ujar Kai, total seorang pembohong sejati. Benar-benar merasa gengsi untuk mengakui pada Sehun karena meminta maaf barusan, ia cukup merasa bersalah karena memaksa Sehun untuk ikut _honeymoon_ tidak terencana ini.

Sehun tersenyum miring, ia yakin sekali kalau Kai berbohong, walau kebohongan itu sangat sempurna, alias benar-benar mirip dengan yang dilakukan aktor-aktor di film yang ditontonnya.

"K-kai?"

Dua pemuda itu, Sehun dan Kai menoleh ketika suara seorang wanita muda menyapa indera pendengaran mereka. Senyum menyebalkan Kai luntur saat melihat wajah itu, ekspresi kosong menghiasi wajahnya, sesaat, tapi sempat membuat Sehun tertegun dengan perubahan drastis dari emosi Kim Jong In. Karena menurutnya, Kai adalah orang yang sangat lihai dalam menutupi perasaannya sendiri. Jadi, kesimpulannya… wanita yang sedang menyapanya ini mengenal Kim Jong In, dan… mungkin juga memiliki hubungan cukup dekat dengan Kai.

"Ah… Hyorin-ah, tidak menyangka kita bisa bertemu disini," ujar Kai dengan cepat mengubah ekspresinya seperti biasa.

"Ya, aku sangat senang bisa melihatmu lagi, Kai." ujar wanita itu tersenyum manis.

"Jadi, ada keperluan apa kau hingga bisa terdampar di Jeju?" tanya Kai basa-basi, masih dengan senyum hangatnya.

"Ah… jadi—"

"Kami akan bertunangan disana," jawab seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Hyorin, merangkul pundak wanita itu dari belakang sebelum tatapan matanya beralih pada Kai dan menatap pemuda itu sinis.

"Nickhun-ssi?" Sehun membeo, tidak menyangka rival bisnisnya bisa berada disini.

Nickhun menoleh pada Sehun, matanya seketika membulat, tidak percaya Sehun ada dimari, "Tuan Oh?"

"Ah… jadi kalian saling kenal?" tanya Kai kemudian, tersenyum begitu _friendly_ tiba-tiba. "Oh ya, Sehun-ah… lebih baik aku perkenalkan ulang ya biar kau tidak salah paham," katanya kemudian.

"Wanita ini Kim Hyorin, mantanku, dan pemuda ini adalah Nickhun, orang yang '**_dijodohkan'_** dengannya," ujar Kai menekankan kata 'dijodohkan' dalam kalimat yang diucapkannya.

"Hyorin-ssi, dan… Nickhun-ssi… Oh Sehun, ah, bukan, maksudku Kim—Oh Sehun ini adalah suamiku," katanya sinting.

Sehun menatap Kai cepat, tidak percaya Kai akan mengatakan hal ini secara blak-blakan didepan mantannya. Sehun menatap Kai intens, berusaha mencari tahu apa yang disembunyikan pemuda itu dari dirinya, setahu Sehun, Kai tidak mungkin membiarkan apa yang sudah jadi miliknya direbut oleh orang lain dengan begitu mudah, apalagi tanpa perlawanan seperti ini. Ini bukan sifat Kai sama sekali. Ia mengetahui dengan rinci sifat-sifat Kai, karena ia sudah terlalu lama menjadi rival alias musuh bebuyutan pemuda berkulit tan itu. Ya, pasti ada rencana busuk tersembunyi yang tidak diketahui oleh Sehun disana.

Tapi tidak ada. Kai terlihat begitu tenang dan santai saat mengatakan semua hal itu. Seolah dia tidak pernah mencintai seorang Han Hyorin sebelumnya.

Hal inilah yang membuat Sehun bingung.

Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang Kai pikirkan dan rencanakan? Kenapa pemuda itu begitu tenang ketika mengetahui mantannya yang sepertinya masih dia cintai akan bertunangan?

**Lavender**

**Jeju, jam 4.00 sore.**

Kai dan Sehun tidak berjalan beriringan menuju hotel mereka, jelas saja, mereka bukan sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai. Mereka sebenarnya hanyalah dua pemuda yang mempunyai jalan hidup sendiri-sendiri yang kemudian disatukan, ah, maksudnya menyatukan diri dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan.

"Lambat sekali jalanmu, hei Kim—" kata-kata Sehun terhenti ketika ternyata pemuda itu, Kim Jong In, malah berhenti melangkahkan kakinya.

Sehun mengikuti arah pandang Kai.

Matanya memandang wanita itu, Hyorin yang berjalan beriringan dengan Nickhun melewati dirinya.

Pancaran mata itu… cinta? Ya, itu cinta, dan Sehun yakin akan hal itu.

Sehun tersenyum mengejek, ia kemudian meghampiri Kai, tepat dibelakang pemuda berkulit tan itu.

"Sakit hati heh?" tanyanya menyebalkan, "Bagaimana rasanya? Apa benar-benar sakit? Itu salahmu sendiri, salahmu yang begitu lemah tidak bisa mempertahankan wanita itu," Sehun memprovokasi Kai, senyum iblisnya muncul.

"Kalau kau merasa lelaki, cepat rebut dirinya, buat Nickhun menderita karena merebut milikmu. Bukannya… selama ini kau tidak pernah suka bila melihat milikmu diambil orang lain?" tanyanya sinting, benar-benar ingin menjatuhkan Kai, mendorong pemuda itu untuk menghancurkan Nickhun, rival bisnisnya selama ini.

Sekali dayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui.

Pepatah yang benar-benar mengena untuk Sehun sekarang ini! Sehun ingin tertawa sendiri ketika membayangkan Kai akan maju menggantikan dirinya untuk menghancurkan Nickhun.

"Kau ingin memanfaatkanku, hm… Oh Sehun?" tanya Kai, membalikkan tubuhnya, manatap Sehun dengan tatapan dingin.

Sehun terkekeh singkat, "Hahaha… aku ketahuan ya?" tanyanya lagi, sinting.

"Ya, tentu saja, provokasimu tidak akan pernah mempan padaku, dear~" ucap Kai, dengan nada _sing a song_, mengejek Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum miring, "Heh? Tapi… rencanamu untuk menghancurkan Nickhun sudah pasti ada 'kan?" tanyanya.

Kai hanya tersenyum, berjalan mendahului Sehun menuju kamarnya, "Siapa tahu—"

Dan Sehun selalu menyadari, mempengaruhi pemuda itu… tidak akan pernah berhasil. Kai… dia licik dan baik hati dalam waktu yang bersamaan, dan terkadang membuat Sehun kebingungan mengikuti pola pikirnya.

"Dasar, tidak pernah berubah!" lirih pemuda albino itu sebelum mengikuti langkah Kai dari belakang.

**Lavender**

"Ayo… kita kencan!"

Kata-kata ini seharusnya tidak pernah terucap dari mulut seseorang yang memiliki ego begitu tinggi seperti Kim Jong In, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia harus melakukan ini, dan menunjukkan pada wanita bodoh itu, kalau dia, Kim Jong In, sangat murka karena diputuskan secara sepihak oleh wanita itu. Bahkan… Kai sudah mulai lupa kalau ia pernah mencintai wanita itu, Hyorin, dan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menyakitinya.

Tapi ia tidak tahan!

Dan ia akan menunjukkan pada Hyorin dan Nickhun rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Dia, Kim Jong In, akan menunjukkan apa itu rasa sakit hati pada mereka yang telah melukainya sebanyak seribu kali lipat!

Perkataan Nickhun yang seolah menyuruhnya menjauhi Hyorin beberapa minggu yang lalu cukup membuat iblis dalam dirinya terbangun. Membuat segala janji yang ia ucapkan pada dirinya sendiri hancur, menghilang entah kemana. Kai 'kan hanya berjanji, dan ia tidak pernah mengatakan akan menepati janjinya 'kan?

Jadi, ia tidak salah! Kai tidak pernah mau disalahkan atas apa yang **akan** terjadi oleh dua orang sialan itu nanti, Hyorin dan Nickhun yang sudah berhasil memancing emosinya keluar!

"Jangan bertindak gila, aku sibuk," ucap Sehun menekuri laptopnya.

Kai duduk dihadapan Sehun, menatap Sehun intens, berusaha mengganggu konsentrasi pemuda itu. Ia harus berhasil membujuk Sehun sekarang, apapun caranya!

"Ayolah Hun-ah… cuacanya sangat cerah hari ini. Kau benar-benar tidak ingin keluar untuk main denganku?" tanya Kai lagi, berusaha membujuk Sehun dengan benar-benar lembut kali ini.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar monitor laptopnya, "Kau ingin mengajakku kencan atau main game?" tanyanya sinis, terdengar tidak suka.

Kai terkekeh, ia selalu suka melihat ekspresi kesal yang disembunyikan Sehun.

"Jadi, kau ingin aku mengajakmu kencan secara romantis begitu? Lucu sekali…," Kai berucap diselingi dengan tawanya. "Hidup kita bukan drama seperti di film-film, jadi tidak perlu hal-hal yang romantis kalau mengingat kita berdua adalah laki-laki," lanjut Kai lagi, tidak berperasaan.

Dia… bahkan tidak pernah menanyakan pendapat Sehun. Kai memang selalu semaunya sendiri!

Dan kata-kata itu… sukses menohok Sehun.

"Ah… jadi, kau masih ingat kalau kita sama-sama lelaki. Kalau begitu kenapa mengajakku kencan segala?" tanya Sehun, masih belum percaya Kai bertingkah seperti ini setelah satu bulan pernikahan mereka.

Kai tersenyum, bingo! Sebentar lagi Sehun akan menuruti apa kemauannya, ya, pasti!

"Kan sudah aku katakan sebelumnya, aku sedang patah hati, dan sebagai suami yang baik, kau harus menemaniku refreshing," katanya mulai egois.

"Sebagai suami yang baik, kau… harus mau 'kan, Sehun-ah?"

Itu bukan pertanyaan lagi. Itu pernyataan sepihak! Kai selalu memutuskannya sendiri!

Dan Sehun benci itu!

Sehun mendesah malas, tingkah Kai benar-benar _childish_ dan semaunya sendiri. Ia tidak percaya bisa menikahi orang seperti ini, dan jujur saja… ia benci dengan semua ini. Sehun membencinya, benci disaat melihat tatapan meminta itu, benci mendengar perkataan egois itu, dan benci membiarkan dirinya sendiri mengangguk, mengiyakan apa yang dimau oleh Kim Jong In! Sialan! Kenapa dia tiba-tiba berubah menjadi penurut hanya karena berhadapan dengan si manusia _error_ seperti Kim Jong In?

"Kau memang suami yang baik Hun-ah… aku semakin membencimu," ujar Kai tersenyum sinting.

Sehun sendiri hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alisnya, mulai merasa bahwa Kai benar-benar sinting. Tidak cukupkah selama ini ia mengenal seorang Kim Jong In? Kenapa… ia merasa terlalu banyak kejutan dan hal disembunyikan pemuda itu dari dirinya?

Dan Sehun mulai meragukan sejauh mana ia mengenal seorang Kim Jong In.

**Lavender**

Jalan.

Jalan.

Jalan.

Bosan.

Bosan.

Bo—

"Aku bosan," Sehun berucap mendahului Kai. Pemuda berkulit albino itu memakai kemeja putih miliknya, dengan lengan kemeja yang ia lipat sampai siku dan sebuah celana hitam berbahan kain yang membalut kaki jenjangnya. Kai sendiri tidak terlalu peduli dengan penampilannya, ia hanya memakai sebuah kaos hitam polos dan sebuah celana training biru tua, tidak lupa dengan kamera kesayangan yang menggantung dilehernya.

"Ha-ah," Kai menghela napas lelah, tidak ada pertengkaran dan kata ejekan seperti biasa dengan Sehun entah kenapa membuat hidupnya hambar.

Ia tidak menyukainya.

Ia tidak pernah menyukai suasana awkward ini.

"Apa tidak ada hal yang menyenangkan?" tanya Sehun entah bergumam atau apa, yang jelas daritadi, dua pemuda itu hanya berjalan di pesisir pantai dalam suasana hening sejak satu jam yang lalu!

"Ada sih… tapi kau tidak akan menyukainya," ujar Kai.

Sehun sontak menoleh cepat pada Kai, "Huh?"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sehun kemudian. Kai ikut memandang Sehun, ia meringis kecil, "Eh? Jadi kau benar-benar penasaran?" tanya Kai lagi.

"Huh?"

"Kau pasti tidak akan menyukainya." ujar Kai, "Tidak, tidak, kau tidak akan menyetujuinya," katanya lagi, _error_ sendirian.

"Katakan dengan jelas, idiot!"

Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya lelah. Kenapa ia bisa terjebak dengan orang tolol ini? Apa salahnya dikehidupan yang lalu? Sehun selalu membayar gaji karyawannya tepat waktu, Sehun selalu berbakti pada orangtua, Sehun mengasihi anak yatim walaupun tidak pernah suka dengan yang namanya anak kecil, dan Sehun pun menghormati wanita dengan menolak halus ajakan-ajakan kencan yang ditujukan untuknya. Intinya, Sehun tidak merasa punya salah!

Diam.

Diam.

Diam.

"Kau mau having sex denganku?" tanya Kai _to the point_, tidak romantis, dan terkesan memerintah, bukan meminta atau bertanya.

Kedip. Kedip. Kedip.

Sehun benar-benar ingin terjengkang ketika Kai mengatakan kalimat itu dengan begitu mudah.

"Sepertinya otakmu bermasalah, sesekali kau harus memeriksakan kerusakan yang terjadi pada sarafmu," ujar Sehun sinis dan sadis, yang tentu saja hanya diiringi oleh tawa tidak berdosa oleh Kai.

Orang bernama Kai itu polos, idiot, atau apapun, Sehun tidak tahu. Menurutnya, Kai benar-benar orang tergila yang pernah ada disekelilingnya!

"Jangan marah begitu… aku 'kan sudah mengatakan bahwa kau tidak akan menyukainya," ujar Kai kemudian, benar-benar niat untuk membuat Sehun kesal.

Sehun sempat ingin mengalihkan pandangannya ketika tidak sengaja ia melihat Hyorin—Nickhun sedang duduk disalah satu kursi dalam sebuah café terbuka (tidak dalam ruangan). Sehun kemudian menatap Kai, pemuda itu sepertinya belum sadar kalau Hyorin—Nickhun ada disana, dan… tiba-tiba, entah niatan datang darimana, Sehun ingin sekali menjahili Kai dengan menggunakan Hyorin—Nickhun.

"Dengar… kau tahu tidak? Sebenarnya aku sangat kasihan padamu," Sehun mulai pancingannya pada Kai, "Dulu, kau benar-benar rival yang setara untukku, tapi… sekarang aku sangat kecewa, ternyata kau begitu menyedihkan dan lebih buruknya, kau kalah dari Nickhun, ya, ampun…." Sehun menatap Kai dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Kau sudah berubah menjadi seorang loser?" tanya Sehun kemudian, seolah-olah minta dihajar.

Diam.

Diam.

Diam.

Kai tidak bereaksi, ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hyorin—Nickhun yang sedang duduk dalam sebuah café. Perasaan ingin membalas itu datang lagi, dengan frekuensi lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

"Yah… mau bagaimana lagi, Nickhun terlalu kuat sih untukku," kata Kai tanpa dosa, ia ingin melihat seberapa kuatnya mental Sehun dalam bermain kata dengannya.

"Oh… jadi kau menyadari dirimu itu lemah? Gampang ditindas begitu?" tanya Sehun, tidak menyangka Kai akan berbicara begitu padanya.

Kai tertawa kecil, ia memacu langkahnya, masuk dalam café itu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Sehun yang penasaran akan tindakan Kai selanjutnya segera memacu langkah kakinya, menyusul Kai.

"Oh hai! Kita bertemu lagi!" sapa Kai, dengan tidak tahu malunya, ia duduk disalah satu kursi kosong didepan Hyorin dan Nickhun, bahkan sebelum dua orang tersebut mempersilahkan! Benar-benar tindakan berani Kim Jong In.

Sehun tertawa kecil, ia pun mengikuti langkah Kai, duduk disalah satu kursi kosong disana. Hingga jadilah, mereka berempat duduk disana, saling melempar senyum menyapa yang terkesan canggung.

"Tidak menyangka ya, pasangan 'unik' seperti kalian mau menghabiskan _honeymoon_ ditempat umum seperti ini," ujar Nickhun dengan nada menyindir yang tidak bisa disembunyikan.

Kai tertawa, "Hahaha… mau bagaimana lagi, aku sedang patah hati sih, jadinya… ya… harus mengajak dia," Kai menunjuk Sehun seolah Sehun adalah sahabat kentalnya, bukan suaminya, "—kemari. Untuk refreshing… dan untuk melupakan mantanku," kata Kai benar-benar blak-blakan.

Kai menatap Hyorin lekat, mengintimidasi wanita yang kelihatannya sudah menampakkan rasa bersalahnya itu.

"Oh… ya, ya, ya, kau masih menyimpan rasa pada mantanmu, padahal kau sudah menikah? Kau benar-benar berani ya, Kai-ssi?" tanya Nickhun tajam. Ia sangat tahu tentang 'mantan' yang dimaksud Kai.

"Sebenarnya tidak berani," ucap Kai menatap Sehun, mengedipkan sebelah matanya _error_, "Tapi bagaimana lagi? aku masih mencintai mantanku sih," katanya tidak sadar situasi. Benar-benar niat memancing kemarahan Nickhun.

"Dear… kau tidak marah 'kan?" tanya Kai pada Sehun, dan tentu saja hanya dibalas dengusan bosan oleh pemuda albino itu.

Hell? Untuk apa Sehun mengurusi urusan percintaan dan marah tidak jelas pada manusia tidak penting macam Kim Jong In?

"Kalian… saling mencintai 'kan?" tanya Nickhun bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin ditunjukkan Kai padanya dengan mengatakan masih mencintai Hyorin, didepan Sehun lagi, suaminya sendiri!

"Hah?" Sehun menautkan keningnya, ingin tertawa dengan pertanyaan Nickhun. Dia, Oh Sehun, mencintai pemuda error nan sinting seperti Kim Jong In? Tidak, terima kasih, Sehun masih cukup waras!

Sehun tersenyum miring, ingin mengatakan tid—

"Ah… cinta? Tentu saja aku mencintai Sehun. Aku mencintai Sehun limapuluh persen," kata Kai memulai kesintingannya untuk membuat Nickhun bingung. Pemuda berkulit tan itu kemudian memandang Sehun dengan tatapan tidak seperti biasanya, ada sesuatu dimata itu….

"Ya, aku mencintai Oh Sehun sebanyak limapuluh persen," ujarnya lagi.

Dan Sehun kali ini benar-benar percaya, otak Kai benar-benar mengalami masalah!

_Dia… gila?_

Sehun membatin ngeri.

**To Be Continue**

**Notes** : **Kata-kata dalam FF ini menurut saya sangat kasar, makanya masuk M**. Selain itu juga, banyak kata tidak bakunya, dan saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena itu. Saya pengen mengubah cara menulis saya sedikit demi sedikit agar kelihatan lebih santai. Hohoho… oh iya, panggil aja saya L, salam kenal! ^^ kalo berkenan, ayo mampir ke profil saya. balasan review untuk chap 1 baru bisa L bales dichap tiga ntar. :/ mianhae.

.

.

**Sampai jumpa minggu depan dichapter selanjutnya. Jelek? Aneh? Gak jelas? Ingin koment? Silahkan tulis uneg-unegnya dikolom komentar (review) setelah baca FF ini… **


	3. Chapter 3 : Honeymoon Part B

Cinta?

Cinta sebanyak li-limapuluh persen?

Hah! Jangan membuat Sehun tertawa! Sehun tidak pernah percaya Kim Jong In mencintainya, ia yakin pemuda berkulit tan itu mengalami cedera otak yang parah mengingat _perjalanan panjang_ yang dilaluinya untuk bisa sampai ke gunung mahameru (Kai sudah menceritakan perjalanannya kesana pada Sehun, walau Sehun hanya menanggapinya dengan dengusan malas). Ya, Sehun tidak percaya, Karena Kai sendiri selalu menatapnya biasa (bukan tatapan penuh cinta), malah terkadang Kai menatapnya seperti orang asing yang kebetulan tinggal satu rumah dengannya.

Jadi… Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum.

Ini semua… hanya permainan Kai idiot itu! Dirinya tidak perlu marah asalkan Kai tidak melibatkannya.

Tapi… kenapa… ia merasa kesal ketika tahu ucapan Kai hanya main-main?

"Oh… jadi, limapuluh persen?" tanya Nickhun sedikit tidak percaya, Kai sendiri mengangguk polos mengiyakan.

Sehun menatap Kai intens.

Merasa ditatap, Kai balas menatap Sehun.

Tatap.

Tatap.

Tatap.

"Ayo kita ke dokter," ajak Sehun kemudian.

Kai menaikkan sebelas alisnya bingung, "Dokter?" tanyanya, "Astaga! Jangan bilang kalau kau hamil?"

Injak.

"Aw! Aw! Aw!" Kai menatap Sehun tajam sembari memegangi kakinya yang berdenyut sakit, pemuda albino itu urung mengubah ekspresinya walau sudah menginjak kaki Kai. Dasar sialan!

"Kita harus ke dokter untuk memeriksakan otakmu," ujar Sehun berniat pergi darisana, namun tangannya ditahan Kai, dan—

Cup!

Bibir Kai menempel pada bibir Sehun untuk yang kedua kalinya. Hanya sekedar menempel, kemudian Kai melepaskan bibir Sehun.

"Setidaknya kau harus menciumku dulu sebelum pergi," katanya sinting.

Dan—

BUGH!

Kai jatuh tersungkur dengan sebuah lebam disudut bibirnya. "Sialan!" desis Sehun marah, "Jangan pernah melakukan hal itu lagi, idiot!" Sehun bergegas pergi meninggalkan Kai bersama Nickhun dan Hyorin. Kai bangkit dari jatuhnya, kemudian duduk ditempatnya semula, tidak memperdulikan tatapan-tatapan aneh orang-orang disekelilingnya dan kembali bersikap biasa seolah tidak ada yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"Jadi, sampai mana pembicaraan kita tadi?" tanya Kai pada Hyorin—Nickhun yang rupanya masih shock atas pemandangan mendadak didepan mereka.

"Ah… maaf kalau aku mengumbar keromantisanku dengan suamiku didepan kalian," katanya terkekeh maklum, gila sendiri.

Memangnya hal yang tadi bisa disebut romantis?

"A-ah… ne," Nickhun meringis.

**We Are Marry?**

**Main Pair : KaiHun (with Seme Kai and Uke Sehun)**

**Warn : Typo(s), plot dipikir sambil ngetik (sebenarnya ide juga XD), banyak kata-kata kasar dan lain-lain.**

**Disc : EXO milik EXO fans!**

.

.

**Selamat membaca!**

**Chapter 2 : Honeymoon, Part B**

Konyol!

Memuakkan!

Brengsek!

Sialan!

_Damn it_!

Sehun ingin sekali memaki Kim Jong In, orang sinting yang telah membuatnya kesal sekaligus malu didepan orang banyak. Sehun bersumpah tidak akan kembali ketempat (café) itu lagi, SELAMANYA! Sehun membenci Kim Jong In, Sehun membenci pemuda _error_ itu sampai mati!

"Hei… Sehun, kau marah padaku?" tanya Kai didepan pintu kamar Sehun.

_Merasa bersalah heh? Terlambat Kim Jong In!_

Sehun diam, tidak mencoba membukakan pintu kamarnya pada Kai, atau hanya untuk memperdengarkan suaranya dan membalas pertanyaan pemuda berkulit tan itu. Kai harus diberi pelajaran agar tidak semakin bertingkah seenaknya! Dan Sehun harus menunjukkan kemarahannya pada pemuda itu!

"Kalau masalah ciuman itu… aku minta maaf ok? Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi…" ucap Kai seolah terasa berat mengatakan hal itu, "Err~~ mungkin…" tambahnya lagi.

Kai tahu, Sehun sedang memutar kedua bola matanya bosan didalam sana ketika mendengar kalimatnya barusan.

Kai tersenyum kecil, sebuah senyum tulus.

"Hun-ah… jangan bertingkah kekanakan seperti ini, aku 'kan sudah minta maaf," katanya terdengar merasa bersalah, "Turunlah, aku menunggumu di café bawah, kau… belum makan apa-apa 'kan?" tanyanya.

Sehun kembali mendengus.

"Aku membencimu!" geram Sehun dari dalam kamar hotel miliknya.

Kai memutar kedua bola matanya malas, ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu kamar hotel Sehun, "Hmhm… aku sudah tahu," jawabnya cuek.

"Aku sangat membencimu Kim Jong In!" teriak Sehun lagi, sampai rasanya ingin melemparkan vas bunga yang ada disampingnya pada pintu kamar hotel yang masih tertutup rapat, mengandai-andai pintu itu akan berubah menjadi wajah menyebalkan seorang Kim Jong In.

"Ya, ya, ya, aku juga mencintaimu Oh Sehun, cepatlah bersiap, kau membuang waktuku bodoh!" Kai berteriak dari luar kamar hotel Sehun sebelum melangkah menjauhi kamar itu menuju café. Cinta dan benci itu… beda tipis, dan Kim Jong In mungkin ingin mengajarkan hal itu pada Sehun dengan mengatakan kalimat tadi.

Sehun terdiam.

"_Ya, ya, ya, aku juga mencintaimu Oh Sehun, cepatlah bersiap, kau membuang waktuku bodoh!"_

Sehun sebenarnya mendengar dengan jelas perkataan Kai.

_Cinta? Heh… menggelikan_, batin Sehun mendengus meledek.

Perkataan yang diucapkan secara acuh tak acuh oleh pemuda berkulit tan itu… entah kenapa membuat Sehun sedikit kesal. Cinta? Apa semudah itu Kai mengatakan hal-hal sakral macam itu? Kalau iya, berarti Kai mau tidak mau harus masuk dalam jajaran black list 'orang brengsek' versi Oh Sehun.

Sakit. Sehun memegangi dadanya. Entah kenapa perasaan sakit, kesal dan marah itu berbaur menjadi satu dalam jantungnya, membuatnya terkadang meringis linu, sedangkan Sehun sendiri masih kebingungan kenapa ia merasa kesal dan marah seperti ini pada Kai!

**Lavender**

**At Café, 18.00 AM.**

Kai tersenyum pada Sehun, sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya seperti biasa ketika menyadari pemuda albino itu menuruti kemauannya—_untuk yang kesekian kalinya_—makan malam bersamanya disini. Kai menumpukan dua sikutnya dimeja café, menyanggakan dagunya diantara kedua tangan yang telah ia tautkan sedemikian rupa. Mata oniks miliknya menatap Sehun, lengkap dengan senyum idiot—_menurut Sehun_—yang terpatri indah dibibir Kai.

"Jangan menatapiku bodoh! Sudah cukup kau mempermalukanku tadi sore," ucap Sehun sembari menatap menu yang ada dibuku menu ditangannya.

"Hei… ini tatapan penuh cinta," ucap Kai ringan, seolah-olah apa yang dikatakannya barusan merupakan lelucon.

Sehun terdiam, iris kecoklatannya menatap Kai tajam.

Kai terkekeh pelan, "Kenapa kau selalu mengucapkan kata "Jangan" padaku heh? Jangan melakukan ini Kai! Jangan melakukan itu Kai! Jangan, jangan, jangan—" Kai tersenyum geli sambil menirukan perkataan Sehun, "—apa… jangan-jangan suatu saat nanti kau malah akan mengucapkan 'Jangan mencintai Oh Sehun' kepadaku?" tanyanya.

Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya, diiringi dengusan malas yang telah menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Hei… jangan berekspresi seperti itu didepanku Sehun-ah… belajarlah memasang wajah manis," ujar Kai dengan nada _sing a song_ miliknya.

"Hn… terserah," jawab Sehun singkat.

Kai terdiam, ia sudah malas bicara bila Sehun mulai irit kalimat seperti ini. Beberapa saat kemudian, makanan yang mereka pesan datang dihadapan mereka.

_Me, whom you love, Sorry I'm a bad boy…__  
__Yes, just leave me, good bye, you're a good girl…__  
__The more time passes, the more you get to know me, only disappointments will remain but…__  
__Baby don't leave me, I know you still love me__…_

Ringtone dari handphone Sehun berbunyi, membuat pemuda albino itu mengangkat handphone-nya, mendekatkan handphone tersebut ketelinga kanannya. "Ya, siapa?" tanya Sehun tanpa melihat siapa penelponnya.

"_Ya ampun, ternyata benar ini nomormu, Sehun-ssi?"_

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Kau bicara apa?"

"_Annyeonghaseyo… Sehun-ssi. Han Jihye imnida, aku adalah orang yang dijodohkan denganmu," kata_ wanita bernama Jihye itu diujung telepon.

Sehun kembali mendengus. Yang benar saja! Apa keluarganya belum menyerah untuk menjodoh-jodohkan dirinya dengan wanita pilihan mereka? Apa metodenya dengan menikahi Kai kurang berhasil?

"Oh… maaf, keluargaku belum mengkonfirmasi perjodohan ini," katanya malas.

Kai memasang telinganya ketika mendengar kata 'perjodohan' keluar dari mulut Sehun.

"_Tapi… Oh Sajangnim bilang—"_

Tut tut tut tut!

Sehun menutup handphone-nya, malas mendengarkan kelanjutan perkataan wanita yang mengaku bernama Jihye itu. Ia sudah terlalu kebal untuk mengobrol basa-basi dengan wanita-wanita pilihan keluarga, dan sialnya, keluarganya masih belum menyerah walau ia sudah menikah. Apa wanita itu tidak jijik dengannya yang sudah menikah dengan laki-laki? Ah… pikiran Sehun bisa semakin gila bila memikirkan hal ini.

"Siapa?" tanya Kai.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sehun cuek.

"Hei… Oh Sehun," Kai menghentikan makannya, irisnya menatap Sehun tajam.

Sehun balas menatap Kai, sekejap, ia sempat tertegun ketika kembali melihat perubahan emosi yang begitu cepat dari pemuda itu. Kai seolah-oleh membekukannya saat itu juga, Kai seolah-olah memerintahkannya untuk mendengarkannya, Kai seolah-olah sedang… marah padanya?

"Huh?"

"Aku benci _outsiders_ terlibat dalam hubungan kita," katanya terdengar datar dan dingin, benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya. "Tolong hargai aku sebagai pasanganmu selama kita masih terikat dalam pernikahan ini," lanjutnya lagi.

Sehun terdiam. Orang bodoh pun tahu kalau Kai sedang marah padanya sekarang. Kai tidak pernah berbicara dengan suara seserius itu sebelumnya, tidak pernah, dan Sehun tahu itu. Oleh karena itu, Sehun memilih diam, membiarkan pemuda itu mengeluarkan isi pikirannya.

Diam.

Diam.

Di—

"Aku duluan," kata pemuda berkulit tan itu lagi, ia bangkit dari kursinya, berjalan meninggalkan Sehun lebih dahulu sebelum kemudian ia membayar makan malamnya dan Sehun dimeja kasir. Kai melangkahkan kakinya keluar café, tanpa memberikan senyuman idiotnya pada Sehun, bahkan kata ejekan yang terlalu rutin dilontarkannya pada Sehun pun tidak.

"Dia… marah?" tanya Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

Bingung. Ia bingung. Sehun tidak mengerti kenapa Kai marah padanya!

"Kenapa dia marah?" tanyanya lagi, entah pada siapa.

Dan Sehun lebih memilih untuk berhenti memikirkan tingkah aneh Kai, ia kembali memakan makan malam yang dipesannya dalam damai.

**Lavender**

Pagi itu Kai tidak terlihat dimanapun, dia menghilang. Sehun tidak bermaksud mendramatisir keadaan, karena biasanya pemuda berkulit tan itu paling senang untuk menggerecoki Sehun, terlebih membuat pemuda albino itu kesal. Tapi, pemuda itu tidak ada dimanapun. Sehun sudah mencari Kai di café bawah (café yang ia dan Kai datangi tadi malam) dan pantai, tapi pemuda itu tidak menunjukkan dirinya pada Sehun sama sekali.

Atau mungkin… dia marah?

Sehun tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu, Kai terlalu sulit untuk dicari keberadaannya, pemuda itu bisa ada tiba-tiba bila ia mau, pemuda itu pun bisa menghilang tiba-tiba bila dia menginginkannya. Ya, seperti angin… dan Sehun jadi membenci kenyataan ini! Kenapa disaat dia telah sadar apa kesalahannya tadi malam, dan ingin menjelaskannya pada Kai, orang itu malah menghilang? Tidak tahu dimana rimbanya!

Tapi, tunggu! Menjelaskan? Apa yang harus dijelaskan Oh Sehun? Menjelaskan tentang keluargamu yang masih menjodoh-jodohkanmu dengan wanita pilihan mereka? Atau… menjelaskan semuanya karena takut Kai salah paham?

Ah… pemikiran ini membuat Sehun dilema sendiri.

Ia terlalu gengsi untuk menjelaskannya pada Kai, tapi ia juga tidak mau Kai menjadi salah paham padanya.

Hingga… pemuda itu pun akhirnya hanya berjalan-jalan di pantai Jeju sekarang ini, menikmati sejuknya angin musim panas yang menyapa dirinya ramah.

Jepret!

Lamunan Sehun buyar, dengan secepat kilat pemuda albino itu menoleh ketika mendengar suara jepretan kamera didekatnya. Sehun mendapati Kai tersenyum _charming_ sembari memandangi hasil bidikan kameranya, foto Sehun. Kai bertindak seolah-olah dirinya adalah _stalker_ yang selalu memburu foto-foto paling up to date idola kesayangannya. Menggelikan!

"Kau!" Sehun menunjuk Kai tidak percaya.

Kai menoleh pada Sehun, senyum jahil yang sempat menghilang tadi malam itu… kembali lagi, dan entah kenapa hal sederhana seperti ini… membuat Sehun lega. Hei! Ini berarti Kai sudah tidak marah lagi 'kan padanya?

"Wae… dear? Merindukanku hm?" tanya Kai, memulai kegilaan pagi harinya. Tanpa persetujuan orang yang bersangkutan, Kai melingkarkan tangan kirinya pada pinggang Sehun, sementara tangan kanan Kai memegang handphone miliknya. Dalam sekejap, Kai menekan pinggang Sehun kearahnya, kemudian mencium pipi Sehun kilat.

Jepret!

Lagi-lagi, suara bodoh hasil jepretan foto lagi! Tapi kali ini Kai tidak menggunakan kamera hitam kesayangannya, ia membiarkan kamera hitamnya menggantung dilehernya, sementara ia mengambil gambarnya dan Sehun dengan handphone kepunyaannya.

"_Nice_!" seru Kai, segera melepas pelukannya pada Sehun.

_Hah! Habis manis sempah dibuang! Dasar brengsek!_

Sehun membatin kesal ketika melihat Kai lebih memilih melihat-lihat hasil jepretannya tadi. Tapi… sudut bibirnya perlahan naik, sedikit demi sedikit sampai membentuk sebuah senyuman, ya, senyuman. Sehun bingung sendiri dengan yang perasaan ia rasakan sekarang ini. Seharusnya 'kan dia marah! Kai kembali menciumnya tadi!

"Kemana saja kau?" tanya Sehun, ia merubah ekspresinya kembali dingin.

Kai menoleh pada Sehun, "Oh… kerja," katanya singkat.

Sehun ingin membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya lebih jauh, tapi tidak jadi. Ia… terlalu bingung untuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan Kai. Karena biasanya, pemuda berkulit tan itu yang selalu memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu… ya, kalau ada Kai, Sehun tidak harus memaksakan diri untuk memulai semuanya. Pemuda itu selalu tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan Sehun.

"Pinjam handphone-mu," ujar Kai menengadahkan tangannya pada Sehun.

"Untuk apa? Yang ini privasi, tidak boleh," ujar Sehun membuang wajahnya.

"Hei hei hei… mine is yours dear, belum pernah mendengar kata-kata ini, idiot?"

Kembali menyebalkan! Sehun ingin sekali meninju wajah Kai ketika mengatainya 'idiot', yah… walaupun ia sendiri sering menggunakan kata itu untuk mengejek Kai. Tapi tetap saja—

"Kau pasti ingin berniat jahat 'kan?" tanya Sehun, _negatif thinking_.

"Pfffttthh—" Kai menahan tawanya, "Astaga… aku tidak akan membuatmu celaka Oh Sehun, aku hanya ingin meminjam handphone-mu, apa sesulit itu hm?"

Sehun mendengus sebelum merogoh handphone-nya dari saku celana dan menyerahkannya pada Kai.

"Ini," ucap Kai. Ia mengembalikan handphone Sehun pada pemiliknya.

"Hah? Secepat itu?" tanya Sehun. Kai tertawa, sebelum mengangguk mengiyakan.

Sehun akan segera mengecek handphone-nya, takut Kai bertindak macam-macam pada handphone-nya. Tapi, sebelum membuka folder-folder pribadi miliknya, Sehun kaget sendiri ketika melihat wallpaper handphone-nya sekarang berubah, ya, berubah—

"Semoga kau menyukainya, dear~" Kai berjalan meninggalkan Sehun dibelakang.

Sehun tersenyum kecil ketika melihat wallpaper handphone-nya telah berubah dan entah kesurupan hantu apa… dia, Oh Sehun, untuk kali ini tidak bisa marah atas tingkah laku seenaknya Kim Jong In.

"Bodoh!" desisnya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan Kai.

"Kau menyukainya 'kan?" tanya Kai memulai kejahilannya lagi.

Sehun memasang wajah sebal dan kesal, "Idiot," ejeknya mendengus, berpura-pura kesal, walau… senyum itu perlahan terlihat dibibir tipisnya, begitu samar, namun bisa dilihat oleh Kai. Keduanya tersenyum, sejenak melupakan permusuhan yang ada diantara mereka.

"Wallpaper-nya… jelek," gumam Sehun mengalihkan padangannya kesamping ketika merasakan Kai menatapnya sembari terkekeh, ia masih gengsi untuk mengakuinya sialan!

Kai tersenyum, ia kemudian menautkan tangannya dan Sehun, kembali mengajak pemuda albino itu berjalan menyusuri pantai. Sementara Sehun berusaha mati-matian untuk terlihat biasa saja ketika Kai melakukan itu padanya. Sehun merasakan detak jantungnya menggila, terlebih… ketika mengingat wallpaper handphone-nya tadi.

Fotonya dan Kai.

Setidaknya… mereka bisa berdamai walau hanya sebentar 'kan?

**Lavender**

Sehun menatap wanita dihadapannya dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya, awalnya. Tapi, setelah mendengar keterangan singkat yang menjelaskan mengenai status Jihye sebagai orang yang dijodohkan dengannya, Sehun merubah ekspresinya, menjadi begitu datar dan dingin. Sementara Kai terus menebar senyum _friendly_-nya pada Jihye, tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan kehadiran gadis itu.

"Aku sudah mengatakan, kau sia-sia datang jauh-jauh ke Jeju kalau hanya untuk ini, Jihye-ssi," Sehun berujar.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah sebelum berusaha, lagipula… kau 'kan belum tahu bagaimana sifatku, kenapa bisa menolakku dengan begitu mudah?" tanya Jihye memasang mimik sedihnya.

"Sehun-ah… pikir dengan baik lagi, kasihan dia," ucap Kai tiba-tiba, sontak membuat Sehun dan Jihye menoleh kearahnya.

"Kajja… kita kencan bertiga saja seharian ini, tidak masalah 'kan Sehun-ah?" tanya Kai menatap Sehun cepat.

Pemuda albino itu mendengus, bagaimana bisa Kai mengeluarkan ide segila itu. Kencan? Bertiga? **Dengan **_**outsiders**_**? **Padahal jelas-jelas tadi malam pemuda berkulit tan itu telah menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya terang-terangan pada semua outsiders yang ada dalam hubungan mereka!

Dan… hal inilah yang menyebabkan Sehun berada disana, duduk disebuah kursi panjang taman dengan Jihye yang duduk ditengah-tengah mereka. Dengan Kai dan Jihye yang menjilati ice cream yang mereka beli, dan dirinya yang memegang segelas bubble tea yang belum ia sentuh sama sekali ditangannya.

Suasana ini… apa benaran kencan? Tapi… kenapa terasa sangat aneh?

"Oh ya, ya, jadi kau ternyata sudah lama menyukai Sehun, Jihye-ssi?" tanya Kai mendengarkan curhatan gadis bernama Jihye itu, dan entah kenapa malah semakin membuat Sehun kesal.

Kenapa dirinya bisa terlibat suasana aneh seperti ini dengan suaminya dan orang yang dijodohkan dengannya?

Bahkan Jihye dan Kai terlihat sangat dekat sekarang. Dirinya terlihat seperti patung yang tidak dianggap sama sekali disana, mengenaskan!

"Hu'um… aku mendengar Sehun-ssi sudah menikah dengan laki-laki, awalnya aku tidak percaya, tapi… yah, mau bagaimana lagi?" Jihye menatap Kai dengan seksama, "Karena kau… bagaimanapun tetap sainganku," katanya lagi, terlihat ter-ter-tersipu?

Ya! Jihye tersipu ketika melihat Kai tersenyum padanya! Sehun melihat dengan jelas hal itu! Sehun kembali meringis, jangan-jangan Jihye berbalik haluan darinya, dan lebih memilih mencintai Kai sekarang?

"Hehehe… iya juga sih, mari, bersaing secara sehat," ujar Kai sinting, mengulurkan tangannya pada Jihye, dan sialnya disambut terlalu _excited_ oleh gadis itu. "Ya, mari bersaing secara sehat," katanya tersenyum manis, benar-benar tidak menyangka Kai adalah orang yang baik dan hangat.

Tidak seperti Sehun yang dari tadi selalu mengacuhkannya, Kai selalu mendengarkannya, bahkan ketika ia sedang curhat (terbawa suasana) tentang perasaannya pada suaminya sekalipun. Kai tetap menanggapi curhatannya dengan tenang tanpa menunjukan sikap bahwa dia cemburu.

"Cukup, ini sudah seharian, Kai, kajja—" ucap pemuda albino itu menatap jam tangannya sembari menarik pergelangan tangan Kai menjauh darisana.

Jalan.

Kedua pemuda itu berjalan dengan tenang, ketenangan yang sebenarnya membuat keduanya gerah karena tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang berinisiatif membuka percakapan.

"Kau mengatakan padaku bahwa kau tidak menyukai _outsiders_ 'kan? Kenapa kau bersikap baik pada wanita itu?" tanya Sehun berniat lebih dulu bicara.

Bingung. Ia bingung dengan Kai. Sebenarnya apa yang pemuda itu mau? Kenapa sulit sekali untuk menebak pola pikirnya?

"Dia wanita," lirih Kai, Sehun langsung menoleh pada pemuda itu.

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak suka melihatnya menangis. Kau pasti akan berkata kasar padanya kalau kau kesal 'kan, Oh Sehun?"

Sehun membuang wajahnya, tidak ingin menatap Kai. Sialan! Bersikap sopan dengan outsiders hanya gara-gara dia perempuan? Lalu apa maksudnya dengan kencan bertiga? Ingin membuat _outsiders_ dari sisi Sehun jatuh cinta padanya begitu? Cih! Memuakkan!

"Jangan melankolis begini Kai! Aku tidak suka dengannya," ungkap Sehun kesal. Kai hanya bisa tersenyum.

Ia kemudian berjalan mendahului Sehun, memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku celana.

"Kajja!" ujar Kai, ia membalikkan badannya, tersenyum.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kencan kita belum selesai, dear~" katanya kembali melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari tempat itu.

Ya… bersama pemuda itu, terlalu banyak kejutan yang menunggu Sehun, dan secara tidak sadar, Sehun sedikit mempercepat langkahnya, menyamai langkah pemuda itu, Kai.

"Sekarang kemana lagi?" tanyanya bosan, walau bibirnya sendiri mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya, bibirnya terangkat… sebuah senyuman lagi dihari ini.

"Rahasia—"

**Lavender**

"Jadi… ini yang kau maksud 'rahasia'?" tanya Sehun, menatap pemuda yang berbaring dengan nyaman diatas pasir pantai.

Kai tersenyum, "Hmhm… bagaimana, kau suka?" tanyanya.

Sehun mendengus, ia menyesal karena sudah berharap Kai akan membawanya ketempat yang 'bagus', makan malam di restoran bintang lima mungkin? Tapi sepertinya harapannya tentang kencan romantis hanya tinggal angan-angan semata, Kai tidak seromantis yang ia bayangkan. Pemuda itu malah mengajaknya berjalan-jalan dipesisir pantai, dan tiba-tiba berbaring dipantai seperti ini, ya, hanya seperti ini. Tidak ada kejutan seperti biasanya—

"Ke restoran sudah biasa, kau sudah terlalu sering 'kan kesana. Kupikir tidak akan berkesan kalau aku membawamu kesana," katanya lagi. Sehun tertegun, _bagaimana bisa tahu_? Batin Sehun, sejenak ia berpikir bahwa Kai adalah _mind reader._

"Aku bukan _mind reader_, dear~~" ucap Kai lagi, kali ini benar-benar membuat Sehun terdiam.

Sehun menghela napasnya lelah sebelum ikut berbaring disamping Kai, "Pinjam tanganmu," ucap Sehun.

Kai menautkan keningnya bingung, namun dengan cepat, Sehun menelentangkan tangan Kai disampingnya, dan menjadikan tangan pemuda itu bantal. Kai terkekeh kecil, "Hei… kau pikir lenganku bantal?" tanyanya.

Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Aku tidak ingin tiduran dipasir sepertimu," jawabnya singkat.

"Jadi… apa yang menarik disini?" tanya Sehun kemudian. Kepalanya menoleh kesamping, mendapati Kai tengah menatapnya. Sebuah tatapan yang tidak dapat dimengerti oleh Sehun.

Sret!

Kai menarik kepala Sehun mendekat kearahnya, sedangkan tangan kanannya yang dijadikan Sehun bantal ia turunkan, memeluk pinggang pemuda itu dan merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua.

"Hm… kalau kubilang tidak ada, kau pasti akan marah," ucap Kai tersenyum jahil.

Sehun ingin melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Kai, tapi tidak jadi. Tidak dia pungkiri, sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai menyukai nuansa seperti ini, suasana yang terkesan intim yang jarang hadir diantara mereka.

"Ya, aku sudah marah sekarang, idiot!" Sehun mendengus sebal, tapi yang jelas, perlahan tangannya bergerak, ikut memeluk pinggang pemuda itu.

"Kalau sunset… menarik tidak?" tanya Kai kemudian.

"Huh?"

Sehun cepat-cepat memandang pantai, matahari jingga hampir terbenam, menghantarkan pemandangan indah didepan matanya, membuatnya tertegun sesaat dan… Sehun tidak tahu apa alasannya, tapi hatinya menghangat melihat sunset itu. Senyum itu tidak bisa ditahan Sehun seperti biasanya, dia tersenyum… ya, untuk kali ini saja, dia tersenyum dengan begitu tulus dihadapan Kai. Sehun selalu tahu… selalu ada kejutan yang menantinya bila berada disamping Kai—

"Idiot," gumam Sehun, yang seperti biasa hanya dibalas oleh tawa kecil Kai.

"Kau tidak suka?" tanyanya. Walaupun pemuda yang tengah memeluknya itu egois, tapi, Sehun tahu, Kai selalu menanyakan pertanyaan seperti ini padanya.

Sehun mendengus, "Hm… aku suka," lirihnya tersenyum menatap iris oniks Kai.

"Kalau begitu… aku akan mengambil hadiahku," katanya tersenyum menyebalkan. "Aku… ingin menciummu," lanjutnya lagi.

Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kai, ia lebih memilih menatap pemuda itu, dan perlahan mulai menelusup kedalam hatinya sendiri, mencari-cari makna perasaan yang tiba-tiba hadir dihatinya. Dia, Oh Sehun, harus mencoba mengoreksi perasaannya pada Kai mulai sekarang. Tentang dimana tempat Kai dihatinya? Apa sudah terlalu jauh pemuda itu masuk? Atau… belum sama sekali?

"Diam berarti iya," katanya, selalu memutuskan sendiri.

Kembali, dua bibir itu saling bertaut, sebuah ciuman lembut yang terkesan canggung. Sebuah ciuman yang menghantarkan keduanya dalam perasaan aneh yang tidak bisa mereka mengerti. Cinta? Tidak, tidak, perasaan seperti itu masih terlalu jauh. Mungkin… ini hanya sebatas perasaan suka, ya, perasaan suka yang tiba-tiba muncul karena terhanyut suasana romantis yang tiba-tiba muncul atau… karena mungkin detik ini mereka mulai bisa saling mengerti satu samalain.

Atau mungkin—

Rasa cinta itu ada dan mulai tumbuh. Namun mereka, memiliki harga diri terlalu tinggi yang mencegah mereka untuk bisa jujur satu samalain.

**To Be Continue**

**Big Thanks For All my best readers and reviewers :**

_**utsukushii02 **_(chap 1),_** Mir-acleKim **_(chap 1 dan 2), _**mmillo **_(chap 1),_** kaihun hardshipper **_(chap1), _**Lee Shita (**_chap 1),_** chuapExo31 **_(chap 1),_** park jihyun125 **_(chap 1),_** SehunBubbleTea1294 **_(chap 1 dan 2_**), Oh Dhan Mi **_(chap 1 dan 2),_** RanHwa19 **_(chap 1 dan 2), _**aegyosehunnie **_(chap 1),_** mrshelmet **_(chap 1),_** miszshanty05 **_(chap 1)_** LM90 **_(chap 1 dan 2),___**bbuingbbuingaegyo**___(chap 1 dan 2), _**GLux99 **_(chap 2),___**ophiepoy. femmefatale**___(chap 2),_** faomori **_(chap 2),_** Ichizuki Takumi **_(chap 2),_** Septaaa **_(chap 2),_** nin nina **_(chap 1 dan 2), _**AnjarW **_(chap 2), _**Asdindas **_(chap 1 dan 2), _**Quinnevil **_(chap 2),_** kai lovey **_(chap 1),_** kaihunyeol **_(chap 1),_** tweety. Airy (**_chap 1),_** serin **_(chap 1),_** rency35 **_(chap 1),_** fippo **_(chap 1).

**Jawaban pertanyaan :**

**Maaf belum bisa bales satu-satu review-nya, jadi L kumpulin jadi pertanyaan aja, gak papa kan? ^^ (reader : minta dihajar juga nih orang*L mengkeret) u.u**

**Question :** Ini siapa seme dan uke-nya?

**L :** Seme-nya Kai dengan Uke Sehun. XD jadi intinya **KaiHun**!

**Question :** Apa FF ini gak ada bed scene-nya? Padahal 'kan mereka udah nikah?

**L :** Ada sih, tapi hanya sebatas lime (bisa juga NC, tapi yang implisit), gak bisa lebih dari itu, karena saya sendiri malu publish-nya (takut memuakkan) dan belum cukup umur, hehehe*alasan. :3

**Question :** Kira-kira siapa yang bakal suka duluan? Sama-sama cuek gini!

**L :** Kekeke… terus baca aja, dari chapter ini dan chapter lalu aja juga udah ketahuan 'kan siapa yang suka duluan? ^^

**Notes :** **Chapter ini mengecewakan (jujur aja),** saya sangat gak puas, tapi maksa update! TAT konfliknya gak ribet kok, **OC-nya ada dua; Hyorin and Jihye (mereka akan tersingkir dichap 5 atau 6*bocoran)** ahahay XD. Maaf kalau terlalu mengecewakan chapter ini*sungkem. Dan jujur, kemungkinan, FF ini bisa lebih dari tujuh chapter karena word-nya saya kurangin tiap chapter-nya*takut reader bosan. Soalnya saya sadar tulisan saya tuh ngebosenin*ketawa garing. Kan selera orang beda-beda… :3 *ngeles.

**Nah, chap ini romance-nya udah lumayan 'kan? *O* dan terimakasih buat Quinnevil yang udah berbaik hati ngoreksi tulisan saya, hehehe*seneng deh punya reader perhatian*ditabok. :D**

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! XD

**Nah, gimana? Makin bagus? Makin jelek? Hancur? Terlalu lebay? Terlalu OOC? Parah? Gila? Aneh? Mau koment? Kajja tulis apa yang kamu rasain dikolom komentar! ^^**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4 : Romeo and Juliet

Sehun sebenarnya melihat dengan jelas, tapi dia tidak bisa apa-apa selain membiarkan Kai dan Hyorin berbicara berdua. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi dari gelagat Hyorin, Sehun bisa menyimpulkan bahwa hal itu bukanlah sesuatu hal yang baik. Kai sendiri daritadi tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun, membuat Sehun sulit untuk menebak isi pikiran pemuda itu.

Sekarang, seharusnya Kai dan Sehun sedang makan di café yang sering mereka berdua kunjungi untuk sarapan, tapi tiba-tiba wanita itu datang bersama Nickhun dan mencegat mereka. Dan kemudian, disinilah Sehun sekarang, duduk berdua bersama Nickhun sementara Kai duduk disana bersama Hyorin.

"Mengkhawatirkan suamimu heh, Tuan Oh?" tanya Nickhun terlalu formal.

Sehun menoleh, tersenyum miring, "Wajar 'kan?" tanyanya kemudian.

Diam.

Hening kembali merasuk dalam diri mereka.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar akan bertunangan dengan wanita itu?" tanya Sehun pada akhirnya.

"Ya, aku dan dia sudah dijodohkan sejak kecil," ujar Nickhun, "Kau sendiri? Apa yang sedang kau jalani bersama Jong In-ssi benar-benar sebuah pernikahan?" tanyanya.

Sehun terdiam.

Dia… ingin sekali menjawab dengan lantang bahwa semua ini hanyalah permainan. Dirinya ingin sekali berteriak bahwa dia normal! Tapi tidak bisa, ini adalah pilihannya. Dan Sehun sudah memikirkan hal ini beribu-ribu kali sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikah dengan pemuda berkulit tan itu.

"Tentu saja, kau pikir semua ini apa? Permainan?"

Sehun merasa sedikit tidak rela ketika mengatakan hal ini.

Nickhun tertawa kecil. "Siapa tahu 'kan? Semua orang juga tahu, bahwa Oh Sehun-ssi adalah orang yang paling senang mengambil resiko. Apalagi … untuk keuntungan dirimu sendiri," ujar Nickhun sambil menebar _fake smile_ kepunyaannya.

Sehun tertawa pelan, apa Nickhun sedang meragukannya sekarang?

"Ya… kalaupun aku hanya memanfaatkannya, dia seharusnya bisa menolak saat aku memberikan ide itu," Sehun menoleh pada Nickhun, memberikan pemuda itu senyum superior yang sangat menyebalkan, "Tapi lihat 'kan? Sekarang kami telah menikah. Aku tidak peduli dia mengambil keuntungan apa dariku… yang jelas, apa yang kumau sudah tercapai."

Nickhun terdiam, meresapi setiap ucapan pemuda albino dihadapannya.

"Kau terdengar seperti seorang psikopat Tuan Oh," katanya sembari membuat ekspresi meringis yang sungguh berlebihan.

Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya, _annoyed_. Yang dilakukannya dan Kai adalah simbiosis mutualisme, tidak ada yang merasa dirugikan diantara kedua belah pihak karena pernikahan ini.

"Bukan urusanmu," katanya kemudian.

"Wah… kalian terlihat akrab, aku cemburu melihatnya."

Kai selalu mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya, dan hal ini membuat wanita yang berjalan disampingnya, Hyorin, menatap sendu pada pemuda itu, Kai.

Kai berjalan berdampingan dengan Hyorin menuju kearah Sehun dan Nickhun, senyum lebar terlukis dibibir itu. Sesaat, Sehun merasa dirinya tidak menyukai pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Serasi, Kai dan Hyorin terlihat serasi, dan Sehun membenci hal itu.

"Terima kasih atas waktunya, Sehun-ssi," ungkap Hyorin tersenyum sekilas, wanita berambut panjang itu membungkuk sebelum menatap Nickhun, "Ayo pergi," katanya lagi.

Nickhun bangkit dari duduknya, dan kemudian menghampiri Hyorin. Dua orang itu pun berjalan menjauhi Kai dan Sehun menuju mobilnya.

Kai menatap Sehun yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Ia kemudian ikut duduk disamping pemuda albino itu.

"Seharusnya aku sadar, ini hanya permainan," desis Sehun, terdengar kesal.

Kai mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Apanya?"

"Pernikahan, tinggal satu rumah, _honeymoon_ dan bahkan duduk berdua seperti ini pun… semuanya hanya permainan," katanya, terdengar lebih emosional dari biasanya, membuat Kai yang tidak tahu menahu apa masalahnya menjadi kebingungan.

Tidak mengerti.

Kai tidak mengerti apa yang Sehun sebenarnya ingin katakan. Oleh karena itu Kai diam, menunggu pemuda albino itu bicara.

"Kau… merasa terjebak bersamaku 'kan?" tanya Sehun, iris kecoklatannya menatap kesamping, bertabrakan dengan iris oniks milik Kai.

Kai masih diam.

Terjebak huh? Senyum tipis terlihat dibibir Kai.

"Kau mabuk?" tanya Kai, mulai tidak nyambung. "Sebaiknya kita sarapan sekarang, berhentilah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak." Lanjutnya lagi.

Ia berdiri, senyum itu masih menghiasi bibirnya, Kai mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun. "Ayo… aku sudah lapar," katanya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan idiot!"

Sehun tidak tahu kenapa, dia ingin jawaban sekarang. Bukan nanti, bukan besok, tapi sekarang. Ia ingin mendengarnya dari mulut Kai. Entah pemuda itu akan menjawabnya dengan nada main-main seperti biasanya, berbohong, atau jujur sekalipun, Sehun tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin jawaban.

Kai terdiam.

"Sudahlah, jangan dibahas," katanya dingin, suara main-main yang biasa ia perdengarkan itu tiba-tiba sirna. "Sepertinya obrolan singkatmu dengan Nickhun tadi benar-benar berdampak besar ya? Kau harus menjernihkan pikiranmu Hun-ah," ujarnya datar.

Sinis. Sehun mendengar nada sinis dari suara itu.

"Kau hanya perlu menjawabnya! Sekarang!"

Kai terdiam. Dia tidak bisa bercanda lagi sekarang.

"Apa yang kau mau?" tanya Kai berbahaya. Sehun mendongak, menatap Kai tajam.

"Yang kumau adalah kejujuran. Bukan kalimat yang kau ucapkan dengan main-main seperti biasanya, idiot!"

Sehun seperti tidak sadar apa yang telah ia katakan barusan. Ia merasa bodoh ketika mengatakan hal itu, ia merasa… konyol. Tapi, ia butuh jawaban. Ya, sebuah jawaban jujur dari mulut pemuda itu. Karena… tanpa sadar Sehun merasa ketakutan, sebuah ketakutan tanpa alasan yang jelas, takut pemuda itu merasa terjebak bersamanya dalam pernikahan main-main ini.

Kai menghela napasnya lelah, sebelum kemudian meletakkan sebuah surat undangan berwarna keemasan yang dibalut pita merah ditengahnya.

"Kau… datanglah kesana, aku akan menunggumu," ujar Kai, kemudian berbalik pergi.

Sehun diam. Tidak bermaksud membuka mulut lagi. Dia yang bodoh, dia yang terlalu emosi sampai tidak sadar sudah menanyakan pertanyaan konyol barusan. Sampai kemudian, irisnya terpaku pada sebuah surat undangan yang diletakkan Kai disebelahnya. Undangan pesta pertunangan Hyorin dan Nickhun.

**We Are Marry?**

**Main Pair : KaiHun**

**Warn : Typo(s), plot dipikir sambil ngetik (sebenarnya ide juga XD), banyak kata-kata kasar dan lain-lain.**

**Disc : EXO milik EXO fans!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 4 : Romeo and Juliet**

Kai benar. Sehun akui untuk kali ini pemuda itu yang benar. Dia yang terlalu emosional, dia yang terlalu takut tanpa alasan yang jelas. Seharusnya Sehun tidak peduli, seharusnya Sehun bisa mencoba untuk tidak peduli. Tapi, dia tidak bisa. Dia yang secara tidak sadar mulai terpengaruh oleh pernikahan main-main ini, perlahan, tapi pasti… Sehun mulai menganggap kalau pernikahan ini adalah pernikahan yang sebenarnya.

Ya, walau hanya sebuah janji diatas kertas, bukan dihadapan Tuhan, tapi Sehun merasa ini tetaplah sebuah pernikahan. Dan… Sehun kembali menyadari kesalahannya, kesalahan perhitungan yang fatal akibat kecerobohannya sendiri. Ide tentang pernikahan sesama jenis adalah kesalahan, menikah dengan Kai adalah sebuah kesalahan, dan mulai menaruh hati pada pemuda itu adalah kesalahan paling besar dalam pernikahan main-main ini.

Sehun menyadari semuanya, dialah yang bersalah disini. Bukan Nickhun, bukan Hyorin… dan bukan juga Kim Jong In. Tapi dirinya… Oh Sehun.

Sehun menghela napasnya berkali-kali, pikirannya sudah lebih jernih sekarang, terlalu jernih untuk bisa menghajar orang-orang yang mencoba mencari perkara dengannya sekarang ini. Sehun mematut dirinya didepan cermin sekali lagi, tangannya terangkat, membenarkan sebuah dasi hitam yang membalut kerah kemeja birunya. Sebelum kemudian ia mengambil sebuah jas hitam formal diatas tempat tidur kemudian memakainya.

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang, dia yakin masih bisa berpikir dengan jernih, namun, disamping itu juga… dia sadar bahwa pikirannya sedang kacau. Pikirannya kacau, dan satu-satunya orang yang membuatnya jadi begini kembali menghilang entah kemana bagai angin, membuat Sehun ingin sekali membunuh seseorang untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya, namun tidak jadi, karena dia masih belum mau menjadi seorang kriminal. Setidaknya untuk sekarang ini… belum.

Sehun keluar dari kamar hotelnya, berjalan menuju lobi sebelum kemudian disapa oleh seorang lelaki paruh baya yang mengaku disuruh oleh Kim Jong In untuk mengantarkannya ke tempat pesta berlangsung. Sehun menurut tanpa banyak bicara, karena pagi tadi… dia sudah terlalu banyak bicara, terlalu banyak, sampai melibatkan perasaannya sendiri.

"Tuan Kim menyuruhku untuk mengantar Anda, Tuan Oh," katanya menunduk sopan.

Sehun mendengus tanpa memperdulikan lelaki paruh baya itu, ia segera masuk dalam mobil yang telah disediakan untuknya.

"Aku menyetir sendiri," ungkap Sehun tanpa basa-basi. Ia kemudian menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

**Lavender**

Pesta itu diselenggarakan dalam sebuah _ballroom_ hotel yang terlalu besar, menurut Sehun. Terlalu mewah sebenarnya kalau hanya untuk sebuah pesta pertunangan. Tidak, tidak, bukan begitu… Sehun hanya menyukai sesuatu hal yang sederhana, dan hal itulah yang membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman ketika berada diantara orang-orang itu.

Wanita yang memakai gaun-gaun berdada rendah, memamerkan bentuk tubuh mereka, saling bercengkrama dengan wanita-wanita lain yang memakai gaun serupa. Gaun indah, mahal dan berbeda dari yang lain, tapi… satu hal yang Sehun tahu, semua yang hadir disana adalah penjilat. Penjilat yang berusaha tebar pesona sana-sini untuk mendapatkan perhatian atau relasi baru bagi perusahaan asal mereka.

Tapi Sehun tidak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan hanya orang itu, orang yang menyuruhnya untuk datang ke pesta tidak penting ini, dan sialnya orang itu tidak terlihat dimanapun.

"Mencariku… dear?"

Sehun menoleh, mendapati pemuda yang ia cari sedang berdiri dibelakangnya, memegang sebuah gelas berisi wine yang sepertinya belum diminum oleh pemuda itu sama sekali.

Sehun diam, tidak mengejek ataupun membalas seperti biasanya.

Pemuda itu, Kim Jong In, ia hanya memakai sebuah kemeja berwarna putih yang tidak dimasukkan dalam celana, sebuah jas hitam yang juga tidak dia kancingkan dan sebuah celana bahan kain berwarna senada, dan yang lebih jelas lagi, pemuda itu tidak memakai dasi!

"Aku senang kau benar-benar datang kemari," ucap Kai. Ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Sehun, merangkul pinggang pemuda albino itu.

Sehun masih diam, tidak berusaha memperlihatkan kemarahannya atau menanggapi sikap Kai padanya.

Entah kenapa… ia masih merasa marah karena Kai tidak menjawab pertanyaannya tadi pagi!

"Akan kutunjukkan sebuah drama yang sangat menyentuh padamu," bisik pemuda itu ditelinga Sehun.

Kai tersenyum hangat, sebelum melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun dan segera melenggang pergi.

Sehun bisa melihatnya, dan lagi-lagi… kali ini ia hanya bisa diam. Diam yang berarti menunggu, menunggu apa yang akan diperlihatkan pemuda berkulit tan itu dengan mendekati Nickhun dan mengobrol dengannya. Sedang berusaha menjadi penjilat eh?

"Nickhun-ssi… selamat atas pertunanganmu," ucap Kai tersenyum sambil menyalami pemuda itu.

Nickhun ikut tersenyum, walau jelas dulunya mereka adalah musuh, tapi yang jelas, Nickhun tidak bisa menunjukkan permusuhan itu dihari bahagianya sekarang ini, setidaknya belum.

"Terima kasih, Kai-ssi," katanya.

"Yah… sebenarnya aku tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih," Kai memulai pembicaraan, maniknya masih terpaku pada bibir gelas wine yang ia pegang. "Kau tahu 'kan? Hyorin dulunya adalah mantanku, ya, mantan… bekas," ujarnya lagi, senyum licik nan tipis itu terlihat dibibirnya.

Nickhun menoleh pada Kai cepat. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'bekas' Kai-ssi?" tanyanya tajam.

Kai menoleh pada Nickhun, ekspresinya berubah menjadi kasihan.

"Kau tahu dengan jelas pastinya," pemuda itu terkekeh pelan, "Yah… aku kasihan padamu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak mungkin merusak pesta pertunangan ini 'kan?" tanyanya kemudian.

Nickhun mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat.

"Kau mencintai Hyorin?" tanya Kai tiba-tiba, tersenyum begitu _friendly_.

"Ah… tentu saja, kau pasti mencintainya," katanya, tanpa menunggu jawaban Nickhun, "Aku mengerti perasaanmu… cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan itu menyakitkan," lanjutnya mencari perkara.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu dengan mengatakan itu semua?" tanya Nickhun.

Kai terkekeh pelan, "Aku tidak mau apa-apa," katanya.

"Yang harus kau ketahui… Han Hyorin, tidak pernah mencintaimu Nickhun-ssi. Dia… hanya mencintaiku, Kim Jong In," katanya dengan suara bersimpati, walau tidak Nickhun pungkiri, suara meledek terdengar begitu kentara dalam nada bicara Kai.

"Lalu?"

"Kau bertanya padaku? Seharusnya kau tahu 'kan apa yang akan kukatakan selanjutnya?"

Nickhun mendengus, "Kau ingin aku membatalkan pertunangan ini, begitu?" tanyanya, "Jangan berharap!"

Kai hanya terkekeh.

"Sudahlah… sebaiknya kau menyerah Nickhun-ssi, walau kau berusaha mempertahankan dia dengan seluruh tenagamu, kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengendalikan perasaan seseorang, kau bukan Tuhan!" katanya kemudian. "Kau yang paling mengerti ketakutanmu yang terbesar 'kan? Ketakutanmu ketika melihat Hyorin lebih memilihku dibanding dirimu?"

Jeda sebentar.

Kai menoleh, dan hampir tertawa ketika melihat wajah kacau disampingnya.

"Aku datang kemari untuk membuat pestamu semakin '_meriah'_, seharusnya kau senang 'kan?" tanya Kai sebelum akhirnya meneguk wine itu dan melengos pergi meninggalkan Nickhun.

**Lavender**

Puncak. Semua orang mengerumuni dua insan itu, melihat peristiwa bersejarah yang sebentar lagi akan dilangsungkan. Pertukaran cincin antaran Nickhun dan Hyorin. Hyorin dan Nickhun saling berhadapan, saling membaca emosi masing-masing dalam diam. Nickhun tahu, dia mengerti bahwa Hyorin tidak pernah mencintainya, dan wanita itu sedikit pun tidak pernah menoleh padanya. Kata-kata Kai beberapa saat yang lalu sukses meruntuhkan segala ego dan kepercayaan diri yang selama ini ia bangun.

Nickhun, pemuda itu memasukkan cincin kejari manis Hyorin dengan tangan gemetar, sementara mata gadis itu memandang kearah lain, seseorang pemuda yang duduk sendirian dengan sebuah gelas wine ditangannya, tersenyum sambil mengangkat gelas wine miliknya ketika irisnya bertubrukan dengan iris Hyorin, terlihat memberi semangat.

**Flashback**

"Ingin menemuiku hanya untuk ini, hm?"

Sinis. Hyorin bisa merasakan perubahan ekspresi pemuda itu saat iris keduanya bertatapan. Hyorin memejamkan kedua matanya, memutuskan kontak mata itu beberapa saat. Sebentar, namun ia kembali merasa hal yang ia lakukan sekarang teramat sangat berat.

"Maaf… untuk semuanya, Kai," katanya. "Aku berharap kau bisa datang di pesta pertunanganku nanti."

Kai masih memandang wanita dihadapannya tanpa ekspresi.

"Tentu saja, aku… akan datang, Hyorin-ah," katanya, senyum tipis tanpa makna terlukis dibibirnya.

Hyorin mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap paras lelaki yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya itu, ia menghela napas lelah sebelum kemudian memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum pada Kai, tangan kanannya menyodorkan sebuah undangan bersampul keemasan yang diikat oleh pita merah ditengahnya pada Kai, dan segera disambut dengan gerakan canggung oleh pemuda itu.

"Aku tahu bagaimana dirimu…," ia mendesah lelah, "Kau… pasti belum memaafkanku 'kan, Kai?"

Hyorin menatap Kai, sejenak merasa gentar oleh tatapan dingin yang dilontarkan pemuda itu.

"Mungkin," lirih Kai.

Hening kembali datang dan merasuki jiwa kosong mereka.

"Aku boleh bertanya?" tanya Hyorin, mata itu… berharap. Ada sebuah pengharapan disana ketika menatap iris oniks milik Kai. "Kau… mecintai Sehun-ssi? Tidak 'kan Kai?" tanyanya kemudian.

Ya… harapan, sebuah harapan. Harapan Hyorin untuk mendengar kata "Tidak" keluar dari mulut pemuda itu.

Kai terdiam. Mencoba merangkai kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan pada wanita dihadapannya.

"Bukan urusanmu," katanya tiba-tiba, senyum bersahabatan terlukis dibibirnya, "Jangan mencampuri urusanku, dan… akupun tidak akan mengurusi urusan percintaanmu dengan Nickhun, jadi… kita sudah impas 'kan?"

Hyorin memejamkan matanya erat, sedih ketika mendengar perkataan itu dari mulut mantan kekasihnya.

"Kai… aku—"

"Sebaiknya kita sudahi sekarang, mereka menunggu kita," ujar pemuda itu, membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kakinya cepat, meninggalkan Hyorin. Sementara tangannya mengepal erat meremas kertas undangan pesta pertunangan Nickhun-Hyorin. Perasaannya campur aduk, antara kesal dan marah. Tapi perlahan, bibir itu tersenyum, sebuah seringai.

Hyorin terdiam kaku disana, tapi perlahan kakinya melemas, membuatnya jatuh terduduk dikursi itu, ingin memeluk lututnya yang bergetar. Tapi ia tidak sanggup melakukannya.

"Kau… bohong padaku 'kan? Tidak mungkin 'kan kau mencintai laki-laki? Ya 'kan? Kim Jong In?"

Lirih, terdengar sangat sendu gumaman wanita itu, Hyorin. Hyorin, dia selalu tahu apa yang dirasakan pemuda itu. Cinta untuknya mungkin masih ada dimata itu… tapi perlahan, posisinya semakin bergeser oleh seseorang yang entah sejak kapan mulai menjadi saingannya.

"Kau… tidak mencintai Oh Sehun-ssi 'kan?"

**Flashback end**

Waktu merangkak pelan seperti siput, dan Sehun membenci saat-saat seperti ini. Karena dengan tidak sengaja ia melihatnya, melihat Kai dan Hyorin saling pandang dengan tatapan mata yang terlihat 'khusus', padahal wanita itu tengah dipasangi cincin oleh Nickhun. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya, ia tidak ingin semakin terbawa perasaan melankolis setelah melihat ini semua.

Sedangkan Hyorin, ia langsung mengambil tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Nickhun. Irisnya berkaca-kaca, menatap Nickhun dengan tatapan rasa bersalah yang dalam.

"Nickhun-ssi, aku tidak bisa melakukannya," lirih Hyorin, perlahan, jari jemarinya mengeluarkan cincin yang Nickhun pasangkan dijari manisnya, meletakkan cincin itu ditelapak tangan Nickhun.

"Aku tidak bisa," lirih Hyorin sekali lagi, ia berjalan cepat, menuju kearah orang itu, Kai. Ia masih belum bisa melepaskan orang itu, tidak bisa, karena Hyorin mencintainya, masih ada harapan baginya dan Kai untuk bisa bersama.

Grep!

Nickhun mengejar Hyorin, memegang pergelangan tangan wanita itu erat. Sementara Hyorin yang berhadapan dengan Kai sudah ingin menangis ketika melihat tanggapan dingin pemuda yang masih duduk santai didepannya itu.

"K-kai?" lirih Hyorin.

Sorot mata itu… kembali berharap. Berharap Kai akan memegang tangannya dan membawanya lari dari semua kegilaan ini.

"Hyorin-ah… kau menghancurkan Nickhun-ssi dan pesta pertunanganmu," ucap Kai terlihat kecewa. Pemuda itu berdiri dari duduknya, menghampiri Hyorin dan Nickhun.

Kai menatap Nickhun sekilas. "Jadi kenyataan hm… Nickhun-ssi? Ketakutanmu itu…" lirih Kai, menatap Nickhun kasihan, sementara cahaya blitz kamera sudah sejak tadi menyorot mereka, ini benar-benar berita yang besar bagi para wartawan. Kegagalan pesta pertunangan pemilik Hangang Grup, Nickhun, dan turut ikut campurnya fotografer terkenal Kim Jong In dalam kisah percintaan ini.

"Kai aku—"

"Sebuah cerita tidak akan selalu berakhir dengan _ending_ yang kita harapkan, Hyorin-ah," ucap Kai, memotong perkataan Hyorin, "Seharusnya kau sadar kalau semuanya telah berakhir setelah kau memutuskan hubungan kita," lanjutnya lagi.

Be-berakhir? Semuanya?

Hyorin memejamkan matanya erat.

Ini kesalahannya, ya, ini kesalahannya. Seharusnya dia bisa mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Kai walau keluarganya terus memaksanya untuk bertunangan dengan Nickhun, seharusnya dia bisa kembali lagi pada waktu itu, seharusnya… dan sekarang hanyalah tinggal kata 'seharusnya'…

"Berakhir? Tapi… aku mencintaimu—" katanya terisak.

Kakinya melemas dan tidak sanggup berdiri. Gadis itu terduduk dilantai, menangis tersedu.

Kai terdiam, "Kau bukan Juliet, dan aku bukan Romeo. Kita punya kehidupan sendiri-sendiri sekarang. Kau juga… harus terima takdirmu. Takdirmu bukan bersamaku, tapi bersama Nickhun—" lirih Kai, ia berbalik, melangkahkan kakinya menjauh sementara cahaya kamera-kamera itu terus menyertai langkah kakinya menuju Sehun.

Sret!

Kai menatap Sehun. "Sangat menyentuh 'kan? Drama tadi—" ujar Kai, tersenyum sebelum kemudian berlalu dari hadapan pemuda itu.

Sehun memejamkan matanya erat. Seharusnya dia sadar, seharusnya Oh Sehun sadar kalau dia sudah menikahi seorang brengsek yang tidak punya perasaan. Ya, seharusnya….

Tapi, senyum kecil itu terlihat dibibir Sehun, entah kenapa dia senang melihat drama didepannya. Ya, sangat senang, sangat senang sampai rasanya ingin berteriak kencang, tapi Sehun tidak akan melakukan hal itu, Karena hal itu sangat memalukan!

"Dia… hanya ingin memperlihatkan ini padaku?" tanya Sehun, ia membalikkan badannya, melihat punggung Kai yang semakin menjauh dan kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu.

Menerima takdir heh?

**Lavender**

_Honeymoon_ sudah berakhir. Sehun sedikit menyesal karena sudah bertingkah terlalu emosional beberapa saat yang lalu. Sedangkan Kai sendiri tidak menunjukkan dirinya sama sekali didepan Sehun dan lebih memilih untuk menghilang setelah pesta pertunangan itu berakhir. Beberapa kali, Sehun sering dicegat oleh reporter yang mencari-cari berita percintaan suaminya dengan Han Hyorin dan Nickhun. Sehun hanya bisa terdiam seribu bahasa, karena seperti yang Kai katakan, semuanya, antara Kai dan Hyorin sudah berakhir. Dan hal ini entah mengapa membuat Sehun lega tidak jelas.

Hari ini, Sehun pulang sendirian ke Seoul, karena Kai sudah mengirim _message_ padanya bahwa pemuda itu tidak akan pulang bersamanya ke Seoul karena lebih dulu akan berangkat ke Australia untuk urusan pekerjaan. Sekali lagi, Sehun akan mencoba untuk tidak peduli, walau batinnya berkali-kali mengutuk pemuda itu karena mengajaknya honeymoon kemari, dan meninggalkannya begitu saja disini, dengan sebuah tiket pesawat untuk pulang ke Seoul.

Sehun duduk dengan tenang dalam pesawat, tanpa menoleh pada rekan yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Sepertinya bebanmu sudah terangkat sekarang," ucap pemuda disamping Sehun.

Sehun menoleh, merasa familiar dengan suara ini. Ini… seperti suara orang brengsek yang meninggalkannya begitu saja dan memilih pekerjaannya di Australia.

Tidak kenal.

Pemuda yang mengajak Sehun bicara itu menutupi wajahnya dengan Koran, membuat Sehun tidak mengenalinya, tapi dia cukup yakin bahwa suara ini adalah suara Kai.

"Apa maksudmu? Beban?" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung.

Orang itu menurunkan korannya. Seringai menyebalkan itu terlihat lagi.

"Hmhm… beban. Beban karena cemburu berlebihan mungkin," katanya usil, sebelum menumpukan sikunya pada lengan kursi dan menyanggakan dagunya pada sebelah tangan. Menatap Sehun dengan senyum idiot yang kembali hadir dibibir itu.

Sehun mendengus, cemburu? Pada Kim Jong In idiot? Menggelikan—

"Cemburu? Heh… tidak keren sekali harus cemburu padamu," katanya tersenyum miring.

Kai menatap Sehun dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Ah… jadi kau tidak cemburu," katanya sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Berarti pertanyaanmu tentang 'itu' tidak usah kujawab tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Kai usil.

Deg

Sehun menoleh cepat pada Kai.

"_**Kau… merasa terjebak bersamaku 'kan?"**_

Kilasan kejadian itu kembali berputar diotak Sehun bagai potongan kaset rusak yang diputar ulang, membuat Sehun sakit kepala ketika menyadari dirinya terlihat sangat konyol ketika menanyakan pertanyaan itu.

Memalukan!

"Kau!"

Sehun tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi selain menunjuk wajah Kai tidak sopan, mengeluarkan kekesalannya. Sementara Kai hanya bisa tersenyum menyebalkan sambil terus menggodanya dengan kata-kata.

"Kau cemburu 'kan?"

Cemburu ataupun tidak, Sehun hanya ingin menyimpannya untuk dirinya sendiri. Hanya dia sendiri yang boleh mengetahuinya, bukan Kai dan bukan juga orang lain!

"Ha-ah… terserah padamu Kim Jong In, dan berhentilah bertingkah menyebalkan," ujar Sehun sambil menghela napas lemah. Ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk tidur walaupun sepertinya ia tidak akan bisa ketika sadar Kai terus menatapinya sedari tadi.

Perjalanan yang panjang…. Untuk Sehun dan Kai.

Sehun tersenyum tipis hampir tidak kelihatan, jadi, Kai tidak jadi pergi ke Australia? Oh My—

Kenapa dia jadi senang begini?

**To Be Continue**

**Big Thanks For All My readers and Reviewers! **

**bbuingbbuingaegyo, miszshanty05, SehunBubbleTea1294, Vanessa Song, ophiepoy. femmefatale, nin nina, asdindas, chuapExo31, Oh Dhan Mi, miyuk, Penghulu kaisoo, Mir-acleKim, Happybacon, RanHwa19, mrshelmet, Keripik, park soohee, GLux99, Ichizuki Takumi, Septaaa, Kaihun hardshipper, AnjarW, Vicky98Amalia, Faomori, dan Utsukushii02.**

**Jawaban Pertanyaan :**

**Question :** Gunung tertinggi di jawa bukannya semeru ya? Kok kemaren malah disebut mahameru sih? (chapter 2 dan 3)

**L :** Iya, saya juga bingung *dijitak. Pernah nonton 5cm gak? Nah, difilm itu disebutkan kalo gunung mahameru adalah puncak tertinggi jawa *kalo gak salah denger. Jadi, saya make gunung mahameru deh *gaje. Soalnya, ntar kalo saya ganti jadi semeru, ntar pemandangannya jadi beda. XD

**Question : **Perasaan Kai ke Sehun sama gak sih?

**L : **Sama gak ya~~~ *nada _sing a song_ a la Kai *dikeroyok. Hehehe… baca aja deh ntar chap depannya. :*

**Question :** Kenapa cuman sisi Sehun aja yang lebih di _explore_?

**L :** Hahahaha… saya juga bingung mau jawab gimana kalo ditanya masalah ini, plot-nya gitu sih *ngakak.

**Question : **Kenapa Kai begitu oleng?

**L :** Hah? Oleng? O.O maksudnya? *idiot tiba-tiba. **Kai :** Naskah mengharuskanku begitu~~ *kedip-kedip gaje.

**Question :** Ini seme-nya Kai 'kan? Kok seme-nya lebih condong ke Sehun sih?

**L :** Ah… masa sih? *toel *dirajam. Menurut saya udah pas (?) kok. .-.

**Question :** Kenapa harus dipotong? Lebih panjang lebih bagus.

**L :** Maunya sih gitu *tos. Saya juga suka yang panjang-panjang (?) tapi mau gimana lagi, saya mencoba untuk terus sadar diri sih muehehehe. Tulisan saya jujur aja naik turun kualitasnya (?), kadang bagus, tapi, (sialnya) malah sering hancur, pokoknya tergantung mood deh. U.u ini jadi kelemahan saya selama ini.

**Notes :** **Makasih banyak buat readers dan reviewers yang udah nge-review, nge-fave, nge-follow, nge-alert, nge-PM dan ngebaca FF ini.** Chapter ini sangat jelek, dan terlalu serius menurut saya. KaiHun moment gak ada, ini disebabkan karena saya pengen cepet-cepet membuang (*kasar banget bahasanya) Hyorin dichapter ini. Saya galau dan frustasi ketika bikin chap ini. Author favorite saya memutuskan untuk hiatus panjang. Dia adalah author yang membikin saya _excited_ buat nulis dan berimajinasi. Jadi mohon maaf kalau chapter ini bener-bener HANCUR dan parah banget *sungkem lagi.

Silahkan jitak saya kalo kalian mau, saya yakin beberapa diantara kalian pengen ngejitak saya 'kan?*Pasrah setengah PD (?)

**Nah, makin hancur? (pasti) makin penasaran? (GAK!) makin parah? (tuh nyadar) mau komentar? (tergantung) kajja tulis apa yang kamu rasain setelah baca chapter ini dikolom komentar. **

**Wanna review?**


	5. Chapter 5 : Hug or Kiss?

Sehun sebenarnya kaget, tapi kekagetan itu berusaha disembunyikannya dibalik ekspresi stoic. Lengan itu lagi-lagi memeluknya dari belakang, tanpa aba-aba, dan terlalu tiba-tiba. Seharusnya Sehun bisa menerka hal ini akan terjadi, ya, seharusnya. Karena kejadian ini sudah berlangsung selama satu minggu ini, sejak dia dan Kai pulang dari honeymoon yang cukup 'menguras pikiran' itu.

Kai selalu memeluknya dari belakang seperti ini setiap pagi. Entah apa maksudnya, tapi yang jelas, perlakuan ini mengganggu Sehun, dan mungkin juga mengganggu kerja organ yang selalu berdetak ditulang rusuk didalam dada kirinya. Sehun sudah berusaha menolak dan memberontak, tapi si idiot ini malah makin mengencangkan pelukannya ditubuh Sehun seperti seekor ular piton yang baru saja mendapatkan mangsanya. Jadi, Sehun tidak bisa melancarkan aksi protes lagi, karena semakin liar dia bergerak, pelukan itu akan semakin erat, membuat pernapasan Sehun sesak. Alasan yang lain adalah karena Sehun tahu, protesnya tidak akan didengar oleh Kai, dan dia hanya akan membuang-buang tenaga dan waktunya hanya untuk berdebat konyol dengan suaminya itu.

Sehun benci berdebat.

Namun, Sehun lebih benci lagi saat melihat seringai jelek itu, seringai yang sialnya selalu si idiot itu tampilkan setelah berhasil memenangkan perdebatan diantara mereka.

"Singkirkan tanganmu bodoh!" Sehun mendesis rendah, berbahaya.

Seperti biasa, seolah gertakan Sehun hanyalah gertakan sambal, Kai menanggapinya dengan kekehan kecil sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya pelan ditengkuk Sehun. Kai segera mendaratkan kepalanya dipundak pemuda albino itu, kemudian mengendurkan pelukannya agar Sehun bisa merasa lebih nyaman, mungkin.

"Kau ingin membunuhku?" tanya Sehun lagi, terdengar kesal.

Kali ini bisa Sehun rasakan iris malam itu menatapnya. Sehun tidak bergeming, tatapan matanya masih terpaku pada meja makan yang berada sejauh lima meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Ani,"

Singkat. Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak mendengus atau hanya sekedar memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Minggir!"

Kai mempererat pelukannya pada pemuda albino itu, meletakkan kepalanya dipundak Sehun.

"Lima menit saja…," bisiknya. "Nanti aku tidak bisa kerja kalau ngantuk," lanjutnya lagi.

Dengusan malas itu menghiasi wajah Sehun.

Kai terkekeh, dan Sehun benci mendengar kekehan pemuda idiot itu.

"Aku ingin charger~" bisik Kai.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Apa hubungannya charger dan memeluknya? Dasar Idiot!

"Idiot!"

Kai tersenyum kecil, perlahan, bibir itu kembali mengeluarkan sebuah kekehan pelan. Dan kali ini Sehun tidak tahu kenapa. Bukankah seharusnya Kai membalas ejekannya seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan? Bukankah sekarang mereka seharusnya sedang bertengkar hanya karena masalah sepele? Bukankah sekarang mereka… masih rival?

Sehun tersenyum kecil.

Dan ia kembali tidak tahu apa sebabnya.

Napas Kai menggelitik leher Sehun, dan sialnya, bukannya merasa terganggu, Sehun malah merasa… nyaman.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku terpaksa akan mengambil yang lain lho—" katanya. Sehun bisa merasakan seringai itu mengembang dibibir pemuda yang tengah memeluknya. Sebuah seringai, berarti sebuah rencana busuk!

"Kalau aku minta morning kiss padamu, kau pasti akan menolak. Jadi, kau tidak boleh menolak untuk yang satu ini," katanya.

Kali ini, Kim Jong In sukses membuat seorang Oh Sehun tertegun.

"Bodoh," ujar Sehun, bibirnya melengkung keatas… sebuah senyuman yang tidak bisa ditahannya.

Apakah ini yang disebut romantis? Sehun belum tahu, dan kemungkinan dia tidak ingin tahu apa jawabannya. Karena sebelum ia bisa memproses apa yang terjadi, bibir itu menempel pada bibirnya. Sebentar, kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan, dan akhirnya… sebuah morning kiss? Untuk kali ini Sehun tidak bisa marah atau memaki si idiot ini. Pemuda itu… Kai, dia telah membicarakan hal ini sebelumnya pada Sehun, yang tentunya hanya akan dibalas oleh dengusan malas oleh pemuda itu. Peluk atau cium, pilih salah satu atau dia… akan mengambil keduanya.

**We Are Marry?**

**Main Pair : KaiHun**

**Warn : Typo(s), plot dipikir sambil ngetik, banyak kata-kata kasar dan lain-lain.**

**Disc : EXO milik EXO fans!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 5 : Hug or Kiss?**

Jujur saja, dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dia lakukan dengan berdiri ditepi jalan seperti ini.

Demi perusahaannya yang sebentar lagi akan meluncurkan produk terbaru, Oh Sehun sudah terlambat satu setengah jam!

Hati pemuda berkulit putih itu dongkol, tentu saja. Iris kecoklatannya terus menatapi pemuda berkulit tan yang mengenakan kaos hitam bertuliskan "I'm Free" dibagian tengahnya dengan tatapan tajam, dan kalau tatapan bisa membunuh, kemungkinan Kai sudah mati daritadi bila Sehun benar-benar punya kekuatan mengeluarkan laser dari matanya.

Kai tahu.

Sehun pun tahu.

Mereka bisa menyebrang jalan sekarang ini, kemudian melenggang santai menuju halte bus untuk menunggu bus tertentu yang akan mengantarkan mereka menuju kantor masing-masing. Tapi Kai tetaplah Kai, pemuda keras kepala yang selalu ingin menang sendiri itu berisikeras agar dirinya dan Sehun menyebrang saat lampu merah menyala. Mengingat hal itu, Sehun kembali berpikir untuk menendang tulang kering pemuda yang berdiri dengan tenang disampingnya.

Jalanan sebenarnya cukup lenggang—kalau tidak ingin dibilang sepi. Kendaraan roda dua dan roda empat hanya sesekali melintas, Sehun bahkan bersumpah bisa menghitung kendaraan-kendaraan yang lewat tadi dengan lima jari tangannya!

Sehun sebenarnya bisa menolak ketika Kai memintanya untuk berangkat kerja 'bersama' tadi pagi. Tapi sisi gila diotaknya, yang sialnya masih terkontaminasi kejadian 'morning kiss' tadi pagi, tidak mau bertoleransi dengan sisi waras dibagian otaknya yang lain. Sehingga, dengan bodohnya, Oh Sehun menurut tanpa banyak perdebatan lagi.

"Kita sudah terlambat satu setengah jam bodoh," Sehun mendengus.

Yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah memaki Kim Jong In atas keterlambatan mereka.

Kai meringis, merasa bersalah. "Kau tidak akan dipecat hanya karena terlambat sekali."

Terlalu tenang. Sehun terkadang merasa Kai adalah orang yang seperti ini. Sehun segera menatap Kai tajam, seolah mengeluarkan kalimat "Ini karena kau, idiot!" dari matanya. Dan Kembali, Kai hanya membalas tatapan tajam Sehun dengan senyum.

"Mianhae," lirihnya.

Sehun membuang wajahnya, tidak ingin menatap iris malam itu lagi, setidaknya sampai dirinya bisa meredakan emosinya.

"Seharusnya kita naik mobil saja tadi," ujar Sehun masih belum menatap Kai. Sementara merasakan jari jemari pemuda itu menelusup diantara sela jemari tangannya, menggenggamkan tangan keduanya erat.

"Hhmm… mengurangi polusi udara."

Alasan yang simple, dan bisa diterima oleh nalar.

Sehun merasakan tangannya ditarik oleh Kai menyeberangi jalan ketika lampu merah yang mereka tunggu sudah menyala. Dua pemuda itu berjalan menuju halte bis, dan duduk dihalte untuk menunggu bis yang akan mengantar mereka menuju tempat kerja.

**Lavender**

Sehun tidak menyangka bahwa artis yang akan disewa untuk memerankan iklan produk terbaru perusahaannya adalah 'orang ini'. Ya, pemuda dengan rambut pirang, dengan penampilan yang terkesan nyentrik, dan tidak lupa, sebuah kacamata hitam yang bertengger dihidungnya. Sedangkan mata pemuda itu menatapnya dengan tatapan 'meneliti'.

Hening.

"Ah… jadi, Anda adalah artis yang kami sewa untuk iklan ini?" tanya Sehun, mengangkat sebelah alisnya, masih belum bisa percaya.

Pemuda itu mengangguk, senyuman miring yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya terlihat.

"Hai! GDragon imnida," katanya, mengulurkan tangan pada Sehun.

Sehun menatap tangan GDragon yang mengambang diudara, menunggunya untuk menjabat tangan itu.

"Err~~ silahkan duduk." Ucap Sehun setelah menjabat tangan GDragon.

Hening.

Dua pemuda itu kembali terdiam, menunggu salah satu dari mereka membuka suara.

"Ehm… selamat atas pernikahanmu, Tuan Oh," katanya terdengar tulus, memilih untuk buka suara lebih dulu. "Walau Kai orang yang sedikit 'tidak waras', tapi kupikir… kalian terlihat serasi ketika bersama."

Sehun tidak tahu apakah itu pujian atau sindiran. Tapi yang lebih tidak Sehun mengerti adalah bagaimana pemuda dihadapannya bisa mengenal 'suaminya'. "Kau mengenal suamiku?" tanya Sehun.

GDragon tersenyum, "Aku kerabat dekatnya, kami adalah sepupu," katanya. "Ah… semoga dia tidak merepotkanmu saat menyebrang jalan," katanya lagi terkekeh.

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tidak mengerti.

"Oh… hahaha, aku melihat Anda dan Kai turun dari bis didepan lobi tadi," jelasnya kali ini sambil tertawa lumayan keras.

Sehun semakin tidak mengerti perkataan pemuda nyentrik yang duduk berpangku kaki didepannya. Apalagi dengan perkataan "Merepotkanmu saat menyebrang jalan" yang dikatakan oleh GDragon, membuat otak Sehun dipenuhi oleh tanda tanya yang sepertinya lumayan besar.

"Eh… sepertinya kau belum tahu ya?" tanya GDragon ketika melihat Sehun hanya memasang wajah datar, tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini sama sekali.

"Tentang apa?"

Kembali hening.

"Trauma…" ujar GDragon, senyum masih lengkap menghiasi bibir idola itu, "Traumanya pada lampu merah…"

Sehun memasang telinganya, mendengar dengan seksama kisah tentang Kai dari pemuda nyentrik dihadapannya.

**Lavender**

Sehun bukan orang yang seperti ini.

Dia bukanlah seorang pemuda penuh cinta yang suka menaruh perhatian pada segala hal disekelilingnya.

Bukan.

Ini bukan Oh Sehun sama sekali. Karena Oh Sehun seharusnya adalah pemuda cuek yang tidak peduli dengan hal disekelilingnya.

Ya, bukan Oh Sehun karena tiba-tiba rasa khawatir itu ada dalam hatinya. Timbul tiba-tiba. Membuat segala proyek perusahaan yang sudah ia susun secara matang dalam otaknya tiba-tiba buyar, berganti dengan rasa penasaran, kemudian tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sebuah perasaan bernama khawatir… dan, dan… tiba-tiba kembali bertranformasi menjadi gabungan dari semuanya. Kesal. Sebuah perasaan kesal!

"Wae?"

Sehun segera tersadar dari lamunannya.

Pemuda dihadapannya, masih sibuk bermesraan dengan selingkuhannya (kamera) terang-terangan didepan Sehun, bersuara. Ini adalah kamar Sehun, dan sebenarnya Sehun sudah melarang pemuda yang duduk disampingnya (lebih tepatnya diatas kasurnya) untuk masuk ke area terlarang ini. Tapi Kai adalah Kai. Dia adalah orang yang selalu melanggar kata 'Jangan' yang keluar dari mulut Sehun.

"Kau.. baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan konyol.

Sehun menyesal sudah menanyakannya, jujur saja. Ia bukan pembicara yang baik kalau sudah masuk dalam kehidupan bermasyarakat, namun ia adalah seorang pembicara yang handal kalau sedang memimpin sebuah rapat. Gila kedengarannya, tapi itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menoleh sebentar pada Sehun sambil memamerkan senyumnya.

"Hm," gumaman singkat.

Tidak membantu sama sekali. Pemuda itu, Kim Jong In, dia kembali pada pekerjaan awalnya, bermesraan dengan kamera.

Sehun mendengus. Kekesalannya bertambah karena merasa dicueki.

"Kau benar-benar baik-baik saja?"

See?

Tidak adakah pertanyaan yang lebih baik untuk memulai pembicaraan Oh Sehun?

Seperti 'bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini?' atau 'jadi apa yang kau potret dengan kamera bodohmu itu hari ini?' mungkin. Dan pertanyaan yang sama itu sontak membuat Kai menoleh, menganggurkan kameranya demi merapatkan duduknya pada Sehun. Pemuda itu tersenyum, sebuah senyuman miring.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu padamu," katanya dengan nada menggoda. "Kau baik-baik saja 'kan? Tidak ada tanda-tanda mual, ingin muntah atau ngidam 'kan?"

Sehun segera menarik 'khawatir' dari dalam hatinya untuk idiot didepannya ini.

Sialan!

"Aku lelaki bodoh!" Sehun menolehkan kepalanya pada Kai, menatap tajam pemuda itu. Berharap Kai akan mati dengan _deathglare_-nya.

Tatap.

Tatap.

Tatap.

Jarak itu terlalu dekat, dan dia bisa merasakan napas hangat Kai menyapu wajahnya, teratur. Tidak, bukan hanya napas hangat, tapi seringai itu terlihat jelas dibibir itu, sebuah seringai… dan berarti sebuah rencana. Selalu ada alasan dibalik seringai itu, dan Sehun tidak ingin kembali terjebak untuk kali ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita belum pernah making love 'kan?"

"APA?!"

Sehun tidak bisa lagi menahan suaranya agar tidak meninggi beberapa oktaf. Bola mata itu membesar, mulut Sehun terbuka sedikit, masih belum memproses apa yang dikatakan pemuda didepannya. Kenapa Kai selalu saja bisa mengatakan hal-hal yang menjurus kearah intim seperti itu dengan begitu tenang? Tidak ada gelagat terganggu sama sekali disana. Sehun mengerti dengan jelas hal itu. Tapi Sehun tetap tidak bisa menebaknya, dia tidak pernah bisa menebak pikiran pemuda dihadapannya.

"Wah… aku lihat lho, kau berselingkuh~~"

Dan pembicaraan mulai membelot lagi kearah yang tidak Sehun inginkan.

"Apa maksudmu idiot?"

Kai terkekeh. Wangi mint bisa ia cium dari mulut Kai karena posisi mereka yang terlalu dekat.

"_**Ibunya meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil saat Jong In berusia sepuluh tahun. Bisa dibilang karena melanggar lampu merah. Jong In trauma sejak saat itu… ah entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu jelasnya. Aku hanya mendengar ceritanya dari ayahku. Kudengar dia sempat mengalami tekanan berat karena hal itu. Maklum saja, ibunya meninggal saat menyelamatkannya." **_

Ucapan GDragon kembali berputar dimemori Sehun.

Trauma?

Rasanya kurang meyakinkan. Kai terlihat baik-baik saja, terlalu baik malah.

"Yah… Jihye. Aku lihat dia ke perusahaanmu lho," katanya dengan nada _sing a song_.

Sehun tersenyum tipis. Diamatinya raut wajah suaminya dengan seksama.

"Oh ya? Lalu?"

"_**Keluarganya merahasiakannya, tapi kudengar… Jong In sempat mendapat perawatan di rumah sakit jiwa. Err~~ yang ini sih baru berita, faktanya aku masih belum tahu."**_

Ingatan itu kembali mengusik Sehun. Membuat pemuda albino itu tidak tahan menanyakannya pada Kai. Karena… entah kenapa rasa kesal yang ia rasakan semakin membesar, sebuah rasa kesal karena pemuda itu tidak jujur padanya. Rasa kesal karena pemuda itu tidak pernah menceritakan masalah ini padanya.

Sehun merasa berhak untuk tahu!

"Kau cemburu?" pertanyaan telak.

Dua iris itu bertubrukan. Hening kembali datang menghampiri mereka, memerangkap mereka dalam sebuah sikap diam. Sikap diam, saling tatap untuk mencari arti dari pandangan masing-masing. Cinta kah? Khawatir kah? Marah kah? Benci kah? Cemburu kah? Dua mulut itu masih terkatup rapat, keduanya belum siap untuk jujur, belum.

"Siapa? Aku?" tanya Kai dengan suara melantun, bibir itu tersenyum menyebalkan. Senyum yang sudah satu minggu ini tidak pernah ditampilkan Kim Jong In didepannya.

"Uh-huh."

Diam lagi.

"Kau tidak melawak 'kan Oh Sehun?" suara tawa itu terdengar dari bibir Kai, "Sudah kubilang 'kan? Aku benci outsiders," lanjutnya lagi.

"Outsider heh?"

"Memangnya Jihye-ssi bukan outsiders hm?" tangan itu menelusup kepinggang Sehun, memperdekat jarak mereka. Sehun tersenyum miring.

"Lalu siapa yang bersikap sok baik pada wanita itu saat di Jeju? Kau 'kan Kim Jong In? Cih! Brengsek selamanya tetap brengsek," katanya pelan, penuh dengan nada mengejek.

Kai terkekeh pelan, mendekatkan kepalanya pada Sehun, berbisik ditelinga pemuda itu. "Si brengsek ini suamimu lho~~"

Kai menarik kepalanya, kedua iris itu kembali bertubrukan. Ada sesuatu disana… sebuah batas yang nyata. Pernikahan main-main, itulah batasnya. Batas keduanya untuk bisa membuka diri satu samalain. Hanya sampai disini, dan Sehun merasa sedih ketika menyadari hal ini, sebuah perasaan sedih, kesal, takut, khawatir, dan bingung yang kemudian bersatu membentuk sebuah perasaan baru bernama marah.

Sehun marah, dan secara tidak sadar menekan tengkuk Kai, menyatukan bibir keduanya.

Dan entah sejak kapan dua bibir itu pun akhirnya saling bertaut, saling mengecup satu samalain, saling mencumbu satu sama lain. Kai memeluk pinggang Sehun erat, sedangkan pemuda albino itu menekan tengkuk Kai untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Suasana dalam kamar memanas, Kai mengambil posisi diatas dan berusaha mendominasi Sehun. Napasnya berpacu cepat ketika ciuman itu usai. Diusapnya pipi putih Sehun, sebelum jari jempolnya mengusap bibir Sehun yang basah dan berwarna kemerahan setengah membengkak.

"Hei… kau, tidak akan bisa mendominasiku diatas ranjang," katanya, tersenyum sensual.

Sehun tersenyum sinis, ia menekan tengkuk Kai memiringkan kepalanya dan berbisik pada pemuda berkulit tan itu, "Aa… kau bertingkah seperti seorang seme sekarang? Lucu sekali," bisiknya, menghembuskan napas hangat ditelinga itu. Lidahnya terulur, membasahi daun telinga Kai, mengulumnya ringan.

"Kkkk~~ kau akan tahu rasanya menjadi seorang loser setelah ini selesai," ujar Kai terkekeh kecil, menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk leher Sehun, mengecup leher putih itu lembut. Menghantarkan friksi-friksi aneh yang membuat perut Sehun bergejolak. Tidak, tapi diantara mereka tidak ada yang mencoba untuk mendesah! Selain memalukan, seolah ada kalimat tidak tertulis seperti "Yang mendesah pertama kali, dialah pecundangnya" diantara mereka.

"Wae? Kau cemburu gara-gara wanita itu?" tanya Sehun lagi. Pertanyaan yang sama sementara tangannya turun menuju celana Kai, mengusap sesuatu yang setengah menegang dibawah sana.

Kai hampir merintih nikmat bila tidak ingat dia berada diposisi atas sekarang, "Cemburu? Heh… berharap sekali. Baiklah, aku cemburu kalau itu yang kau mau," katanya, menggigit kecil leher Sehun, sebelum mengecupnya ringan dan membasahinya dengan saliva miliknya.

"Hen-hentikan bodoh—" Sehun mendesis, berusaha sekeras mungkin agar tidak mendesah. Napas berat beraroma basahlah yang hanya keluar dari bibir merah miliknya.

Kiss

Kai mencium Sehun lagi, kali ini ia benar-benar marah pada Sehun, entah mengapa. Ia hanya ingin memberi pelajaran pada Sehun dengan melakukan ini. Pemuda itu mencium Sehun kasar, menjelajahi rongga mulut Sehun, menyapa lidah Sehun yang pasif untuk ikut bermain bersamanya. Karena dari awal, ini semua memang hanya sebuah permainan 'kan? Pernikahan mereka, bahkan honeymoon yang mereka lakukan beberapa saat yang lalu.

Tangan kanan Kai masuk, menelusup dalam kemeja hitam milik Sehun, mengusap pelan tonjolan didada pemuda itu. Sedetik, Kai bisa merasakan tubuh dibawahnya menengang, membuat Kai tersenyum licik dalam ciumannya.

"Suka dengan yang kulakukan, Oh Sehun?" tanyanya sarkatis.

Sehun memejamkan matanya erat, menggigit bibirnya sendiri ketat. Tangan nakal Kai terus melancarkan serangan didadanya, memilin kedua _nipple_-nya bergantian, mencubitnya secara mengambang. Kepala Kai sendiri mulai turun, mengecupi lehernya lagi.

Sehun sudah tidak tahan untuk mendesah, sialan!

Sret!

Sehun membalik posisinya. Sekarang dialah yang berada diatas. "Kau pikir mudah untuk mendominasi diriku? Jangan bermimpi terlalu tinggi Kim Jong In! Kau akan terjatuh nanti," katanya sinis.

"Ah… jadi, kau sedang berusaha mendominasiku sekarang? Coba saja, aku akan mendesahkan namamu kalau memang kau bisa membuatku puas," balas Kai menyebalkan. Senyum menggoda terlihat dibibir yang sama bengkaknya dengan Sehun tersebut.

Sehun tersenyum setan, benar-benar telah merasa didorong oleh Kai untuk melakukan hal yang lebih jauh dari ini. Sehun kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kai, mencium pemuda dibawahnya buas. Kai mencengkram erat kemeja hitam milik Sehun. Sejenak, Sehun menghentikan ciumannya hanya sekedar untuk menatap dalam mata malam yang menatapnya, iris hitam kelam milik Kim Jong In.

Ada perasaan sedih disana. Sehun bisa melihat ada rasa sedih dimata itu, rasa sedih tidak kentara dan ditutup-tutupi terlalu baik oleh sang empunya. Rasa sedih… yang sepertinya sama seperti yang ia rasakan.

Mereka… apa salah melakukan hal seperti ini?

Sehun kembali berpikir rasional, ia menyudahi ciumannya, kemudian pemuda berkulit albino itu turun dari atas ranjang, meinggalkan Kai sendirian disana, menatapnya dengan pandangan melecehkan.

"Pecundang selamanya ahn? Oh Sehun?" Kai tersenyum sinis, sebelum kemudian menutupi wajahnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Idiot," desisnya. Namun perlahan, bibir itu menyunggingkan senyuman kecil, senyum, senyum, se—

Sebuah seringai yang begitu mengerikan.

"Lihat… dan tunggu saja," desis Kai berbahaya.

**Lavender**

Tidak seperti biasanya, pelukan pagi yang rutin dilakukan Kai tidak dirasakan Sehun pagi ini, karena lagi-lagi, pemuda itu pergi untuk urusan pekerjaannya, tanpa memberitahu Sehun! Sehun ingin sekali marah, tapi dia kembali menahannya. Kai pergi ke Jepang, untuk memotret bunga sakura katanya. Sialan! Memangnya di Korea tidak ada bunga sakura? Kenapa harus jauh-jauh ke Jepang? Sehun ingin sekali mengatakan itu semua sambil memaki Kim Jong In, tapi… sekali lagi, ego menahannya.

Kai menelpon Sehun berkali-kali, tapi Sehun mengacuhkannya. Bahkan membuka _message_ yang dikirim si idiot itu pun tidak.

Sehun marah. Dan dia selalu menujukkan kemarahannya pada Kai dengan cara seperti ini. Tidak berteriak, memaki, atau memukul seperti yang dulu sering mereka lakukan saat masih di bangku SMA. Hanya seperti ini, lebih diam dari biasanya. Membiarkan pemuda itu menebak sendiri alasan kemarahan yang dirasakan Sehun. Toh selama ini Kai selalu bisa menebaknya, dan Sehun tidak perlu merasa khawatir… karena sekarang ini… ia ingin tahu, apa pemuda itu juga akan tahu alasan dibalik kemarahannya.

Sehun marah.

Marah karena sifat egois Kai!

Marah karena pemuda itu tertutup dibalik tawa konyolnya!

Marah karena… karena… karena… Sehun tidak tahu kenapa dia marah seperti ini. Dan ini membuat Sehun merasa bahwa dirinya begitu menyedihkan!

_**(I'm singing my blues)  
Used to the blue tears, blue sorrow~~  
(I'm singing my blues)  
The love that I have sent away with the floating clouds, oh oh~~**_

Handphone Sehun berbunyi, dan Sehun tahu persis siapa yang menelponnya. Kai. Sudah yang ketigapuluh kalinya dihitung dengan telpon yang ini, satupun tidak ada yang Sehun angkat. Tapi untuk yang kali ini, tangan Sehun mengambil handphone dimejanya, memutuskan untuk mengangkat telpon Kai.

"Hm?"

Suara helaan napas lega terdengar diujung telepon.

"_Kupikir terjadi sesuatu padamu. Kenapa lama sekali mengangkatnya?"_ tanya Kai dari ujung telepon.

Sehun diam. Sialan! Apa si idiot ini belum sadar kalau Sehun sedang marah? Jujur saja, rasa kesal itu kembali merambati hati Sehun.

"_Oh Sehun? Kau tidak tuli 'kan? Bicara sesuatu bodoh!"_ nada khawatir itu terdengar, entah kenapa membuat senyum tipis dibibir Sehun terlihat, tiba-tiba lupa pada kekesalannya.

"Kau dimana?" tanya Sehun pada akhirnya.

"_Aku? Perjalanan menuju kantormu,"_ jawabnya.

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung. Bukankah Kai seharusnya sedang ada di Jepang?

"Kau… tidak ke Jepang?" tanya Sehun kemudian. Sehun bisa mendengar suara perempuan dan laki-laki dibelakang Kai, apa pemuda itu naik bis lagi? Kemungkinannya adalah iya.

"_Kalau aku ke Jepang… kau akan mengutukku saat aku pulang nanti," _katanya terkekeh_. "Kau 'kan tidak bisa ditinggal sebentar saja tanpaku,"_ lanjutnya lagi, narsis.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Obrolan mengalir begitu saja, Sehun bahkan sudah lupa bahwa dia sedang marah pada pemuda yan sedang ditelponnya.

"Tidak jadi memotret bunga sakura bodohmu itu?" Sehun tersenyum kecil, dan ia berharap Kai tidak tahu bahwa dia sedang tersenyum seperti ini. Karena pasti pemuda itu akan mengejeknya habis-habisan.

Kai terkekeh, _"Ne. Tentu saja jadi, makanya aku berangkat ke Jinan pagi-pagi sekali," _jawabnya.

Diam.

Diam.

Diam.

"Aku… tidak tahu harus mulai darimana?"

Ini adalah saat yang tepat bagi Oh Sehun membuka rasa marahnya. Rasa marah akibat pertanyaan yang telah lama dipendamnya.

"Kalau aku bertanya, kau harus menjawabnya." Sebuah perintah. Kai sendiri hanya bisa diam diujung line, menunggu Sehun menyelesaikan bicaranya.

Sehun memasok oksigen ke paru-parunya, mengisi tempat itu sampai penuh, mempersiapkan dirinya sendiri untuk mengatakan hal ini.

Jeda sejenak.

"Kalau seandainya aku ingin kita bercerai… apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun, "Apa kau… akan menyetujuinya?"

Deg

Sehun memejamkan matanya erat, menanti jawaban pemuda itu. Sehun harus siap terkena heart attack sekarang… atau…terkena heart attack belakangan. Heart attack ketika suatu saat nanti Kai yang akan lebih dulu menanyakan pertanyaan ini, pertanyaan yang selama ini dipendam Sehun dalam segala kecamuk perasaannya.

"…."

**To Be Continue**

**Thanks To All My Best Readers and Reviewers :**

**AnjarW, nin nina, hibiki kur****enai, ****bbuingbbuingaegyo, RanHwa19, Septaaa, miszshanty05, Oh Dhan Mi, GLux99, Kkeynonymous, Guest,**** BaixianGurl, ChuapExo31, Faomori, Vicky98Amalia, Utsukushii02, Mir-acle Kim, Ichizuki Takumi, YoungChanBiased, jibyung, Keepbeef Chiken Chubu, byuncrackers, oracle88, nicerindi, abstrak, mmilo.**

**.**

**Jawaban Pertanyaan :**

**Question : **Kapan mereka akan saling nyatain cinta?

**L : **Weh… harus dijawab ya pertanyaan ini? :3 ya, dichapter terakhir **mungkin***ditendang.

**Question :** Apa chap depan Hyorin udah gak ada lagi? Apa bakalan ada Kaihun moment?

**L :** Udah baca 'kan chap ini? Gak ada Hyorin dan Jihye ok? Saya males masukin tuh oc lagi*dikeroyok. T.T saya benci oc, saya lebih suka bikin konflik dari dalam (konflik batin) daripada konflik kayak cemburu-cemburuan dan perselingkuhan. Ntar bakalan hancur ff ini, masalah rumah tangga yang kayak gitu bukanlah bidang saya*taboked. XD btw, udah kerasa belum moment KaiHun-nya? (reader : GAK!)*takut *peluk Sehun erat :D .

**Question : **Apa akan ada saingan untuk Kai nanti?

**L :** Saingan Kai masih ada, tuh si Jihye*grin. Tapi tenang, Kai bakal 'menyingkirkan' saingannya dengan cara yang tidak bisa diprediksi*sok iyes *plak.

**Notes : Ho~~ darisini kalian bisa lihat dengan jelas. "Kai gak seromantis dan sebaik keliatannya". Dia punya sisi kelam sendiri pemirsa~~*kedip-kedip gaje. Dan untuk chapter ini, silahkan protes saya oke?*pasrah. Karena jujur, saya bener-bener kurang maksimal bikinnya T.T (ada alasan yang bikin saya sendiri kehilangan feel FF ini). Maaf kalau mengecewakan, udah updatenya lama lagi*taboked. Chap ini anggap aja sebagai salah satu bagian dari konfliknya (*gak berasa konflik perasaan) -_-…**

**.**

**.**

**Hehehe*ketawa garing. Saya tahu ini abal, jage, parah, payah, dan semua hal-hal yang bikin saya terkadang merasa down sendiri buat ngelanjutinnya. Tapi kalian reviewers dan readers selalu ada disamping saya (walau terkadang gak keliatan) XD, makanya saya terus mencoba untuk bikin FF ini lebih baik, walaupun ternyata malah enggak sesuai dengan ekspektasi saya (sering hancur).**

**I'm nothing without you all * **** (sok inggris)**

**Nah, penasaran? Gak? Biasa aja? Serunya kurang? Makin payah? Diluar perkiraan? Kalau gak keberatan, silahkan beri komentar buat chapter yang satu ini. **

**Wanna review?**


	6. Chapter 6 : Hate, Anger, and Love

Diam.

Suasana hening itu kembali datang memadati ruangan.

Sehun tidak sengaja menahan napasnya kala itu. Ah, atau mungkin dia sudah mulai lupa caranya bernapas. Entahlah. Telinganya terasa lebih sensitive sekarang… karena sadar atau tidak, organ didalam sana, organ yang tepat berada dalam tulang rusuk didada kirinya berdentum heboh, terlalu agresif, dan terlalu kuat. Kelopak mata yang melindungi iris kecoklatan itu menutup, membiarkan sang empunya mendapatkan ketenangan dengan melakukan hal itu. Tapi tidak. Demi Tuhan, Oh Sehun belum bisa merasakan ketenangan sejak beberapa menit yang lalu dia menunggu jawaban dan hanya helaan napas yang dia dengar dari ujung telepon.

Gugup dan menunggu. Sehun benci dua kata itu.

Dua kata yang terdengar lemah. Gugup? Untuk apa seorang Oh Sehun gugup dikala dirinya selalu percaya diri selama ini untuk menghadapi apapun… bahkan untuk menentang dunia, mungkin? Menunggu, Sehun benci menunggu, sangat benci. Menunggu hanya akan membuatnya terlihat lemah, seperti seseorang yang gampang ditindas, dan secara tidak sadar, Sehun mendengus ketika sadar fakta konyol itu.

Sehun sudah melakukan keduanya. Gugup dan menunggu. Fakta yang ia benci, tapi tetap ada dalam dirinya sekarang.

"Kau… masih ada disana 'kan?" tanyanya, berusaha mengontrol ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya agar tetap tenang.

Oh Sehun harus selalu terlihat tenang agar tidak terlihat lemah dimata si brengsek itu.

Helaan napas terdengar lagi. Entahlah. Sehun merasa asanya patah setelah mendengar helaan napas itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Kembali hening, pemuda itu belum menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, dan sialnya… Sehun kembali melakukan pekerjaan mulianya, yaitu menunggu dengan sabar. Terlalu sabar.

"Kau bicara apa? Omonganmu terdengar kacau dear~"

Sehun memicingkan matanya tajam, bukan jawaban ini yang ia harapkan, bukan!

"Kau hanya perlu menjawabnya," ujar Sehun, ada sedikit getaran dalam suaranya.

Sebuah rasa takut.

Perasaan tidak siap.

Gugup dan kembali menunggu.

Helaan napas terdengar lagi.

"Well, sepertinya kau terlalu lelah dengan pekerjaan kantormu itu. Ambillah cuti beberapa hari," saran Kai.

Sehun menyesal. Seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya, Kai tetaplah idiot seperti yang ia kenal. Tidak peka, dan terlanjur brengsek. Apa sulitnya menjawab pertanyaan dengan jawaban yang hanya terdiri dari dua kata? "Iya" atau "Tidak". Demi Tuhan, Oh Sehun bahkan sudah mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk mendengarkan jawaban dari pemuda itu.

Sehun mendengus kasar. Rasa marah itu datang lagi. Rasa marah karena pemuda itu tidak memahami perasaannya. Rasa marah yang datang karena ketidakpekaannya. Sehun marah, tapi dia tidak akan mengakui itu didepan Kim Jong In. Selalu, ia akan membiarkan pemuda itu menebak sendiri alasan dibalik kemarahannya. Dan agaknya kali ini Kai sudah terlalu idiot untuk tahu alasan itu, alasan dibalik pertanyaannya dan alasan dibalik kemarahannya.

"Lupakan," kata itu berhambur dari mulut Sehun, ia memegangi keningnya dengan sebelah lengan, menahan sesuatu yang mengalir disana. Tangisan. "Lupakan aku pernah menanyakan pertanyaan ini pada idiot sepertimu," lanjutnya dingin.

Dan—

Tut.

Telepon itu diputus satu pihak oleh Sehun. Kedua tangannya sibuk menutupi sesuatu disana, sesuatu yang mengalir diwajahnya, air mata. Inilah hasilnya. Hasil dari segala kemarahan Oh Sehun. Hasil dari kemarahan tak terungkapnya, hasil dari kemarahan hatinya pada pemuda tidak peka itu. Sehun menangis, dan dia tidak akan pernah menunjukkannya pada siapapun, terutama Kim Jong In. Menangis hanya akan membuatnya terlihat lemah, dan ia membenci kata itu, "Lemah".

"SIALAN! Mati saja kau!" teriaknya.

Prak!

Handphone itu mendarat ditempat sampah, pecah menjadi beberapa bagian karena tingkah labil pemiliknya.

Sehun terdiam, iris kecoklatannya membuka, menatap handphone yang sudah hancur tersebut dengan sebuah tatapan puas. Sebuah tatapan puas yang selalu diberikan sang pemenang pada musuh terbesarnya. Puas atas kehancuran handphone itu, atau mungkin… kehancuran hatinya sendiri.

Decihan kesal. Ekspresi puas itu segera berubah menjadi sebuah ekspresi menyesal dan sedih. Maniknya kembali terpaku pada handphone yang sudah pecah itu. Kenapa dia baru ingat sekarang? Dalam handphone itu ada fotonya bersama Kai, kenangan saat mereka honeymoon.

Tunggu?

Apa baru saja Sehun menyesal karena kehilangan foto itu? Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kenapa ia bisa berpikir melankolis seperti ini? Gila! Oh Sehun merasa dirinya sudah gila! Tingkahnya benar-benar labil sekarang ini, sangat memalukan!

Bukan Kai yang gila dan patut dikhawatirkan, bukan. Karena mungkin, Oh Sehun yang lebih gila dan sedang dalam kondisi yang sangat mengkhawatirkan.

**We Are Marry?**

**Main Pair : KaiHun**

**Warn : Typo(s), plot dipikir sambil ngetik, banyak kata-kata kasar dan lain-lain.**

**Disc : EXO milik EXO fans!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 6 : Anger, Hate, and Love**

Perasaan kesal itu masih ada, tapi Oh Sehun tetaplah Oh Sehun, dia akan selalu menutupi rasa marah itu hingga meracuni dirinya sendiri. Ia akan memendam rasa marah itu hingga menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak akan pernah jujur pada pemuda itu, karena jujur bukanlah sifatnya. Sifatnya adalah menyimpan, bahkan perasaan yang Sehun sadari sudah lama ada itu, marah, benci dan cinta, ia akan selalu menyimpannya untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan Oh Sehun tidak pernah akan mengatakannya sampai kapanpun pada Kai, tidak akan pernah, dan akan selalu seperti itu.

Sebenarnya, Sehun bisa saja berkata dengan gaya keren pada Kai tentang perasaannya, marahnya, bencinya, dan cintanya. Tapi dia tidak melakukannya, egonya yang terlalu besar selalu menahannya. Sehun hanya bisa mencoba bersabar dan menunggu. Menunggu pemuda itu untuk terlebih dahulu jujur akan perasaannya. Karena tanpa sadar Sehun kembali ketakutan. Takut tanpa alasan yang jelas pada awalnya, tapi sekarang ia tahu alasannya, dia tahu, dan oleh karena itulah rasa takut itu datang bertambah besar dan seringkali berubah menjadi sebuah perasaan marah. Ia ketakutan. **Rasa takut apabila ternyata hanya dirinyalah yang tidak normal dalam hubungan ini.**

Kakinya mendarat pertama kali dilantai rumahnya yang dingin.

Sepi dan gelap. Lampu yang masih mati, belum dinyalakan, pertanda bahwa Kai belum pulang, pertanda bahwa dirinyalah yang pertama kali sampai dirumahnya dan Kai. Sehun menghela napas lega. Lega akan keberuntungannya, karena setidaknya dia tidak harus menatap iris malam itu hari ini dan menyelesaikan masalah mereka yang tertunda.

"Kau… sudah datang?"

Atau mungkin, perkiraannya salah.

Deg.

Kaki Sehun serasa mati rasa untuk melangkahkan kakinya. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk menjawab. Sehun terdiam, membatu disana, tidak bergerak bagaikan patung.

Cklek.

Lampu utama menerangi ruangan tamu. Ia bisa melihat Kai berdiri didekat saklar lampu. Ia bisa merasakan iris malam milik Kai menatap lurus kematanya, ada keseriusan dimata itu. Sesuatu yang pernah dilihat Sehun saat Kai mengatakan padanya bahwa pemuda itu benci pada semua outsiders yang ada dalam hubungan mereka. Tatapan itu terlihat lagi kali ini, lebih menekan, dan terlihat lebih menakutkan. Sejenak, Oh Sehun merasakan bahwa orang yang berdiri dihadapannya bukanlah Kai, tapi orang lain, orang lain yang memiliki wajah sama dengan suaminya.

"Y-ya," katanya bergetar.

Kai memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Sehun, dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa ruang tamu, duduk dengan santai disofa itu.

"Duduklah," katanya dingin.

Sehun memejamkan matanya sekilas, ia menaruh tas kerjanya diatas sofa, dan mendudukkan pantatnya disebuah sofa panjang tepat berada disamping Kai duduk. Irisnya segera mencari pemandangan lain saat sadar iris malam itu kembali menatapnya, tidak, ia hanya belum siap untuk balas menatap mata itu.

"Kau… ingin bercerai?" tanyanya. Ada sedikit nada dingin dalam suara itu, walau keseluruhannya tetap didominasi nada datar.

Sehun diam, ini seharusnya adalah pertanyaannya, seharusnya ia yang berada dalam posisi bertanya sekarang ini. Tangan kanannya yang menganggur segera memegangi keningnya yang berkedut pusing. Memijat-mijat pelan dibagian sana untuk mengurangi rasa pusing yang tiba-tiba saja datang mendera.

"Aku yang menanyakannya pertama kali," katanya, mencoba mengatur suaranya tetap tenang, mencoba mengatur perasaannya agar tetap aman dan berada didalam kendali. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya, mendapati iris malam itu menatapnya dalam… dan dingin.

"Sekarang aku yang bertanya, Oh Sehun!" suaranya meninggi beberapa oktaf.

Sehun benci mendengar suara yang biasanya selalu berbicara dengan datar nan terkesan main-main itu berubah menjadi terlalu serius seperti ini. Ah, tidak, mungkin… Sehun hanya takut. Sehun berdecih mengejek, memasang senyum miring yang menjadi andalannya, menatap Kai dengan pandangan "Dasar idiot!"

"Lupakan." Katanya. "Aku tidak mau membicarakan ini," ujar Sehun, segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

Kai terdiam. Helaan napas itu terdengar keras karena dihembuskan dengan kasar oleh sang empunya.

"Kalau kau diam seperti ini… aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti," ujarnya. Ada getar kecewa dalam nada suara itu. "Seharusnya… akan jadi lebih mudah bagi kita," katanya lemah.

Kai bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada disebelah kamar Sehun dan masuk dalam kamar itu.

Menyesal.

Sehun meremas kuat rambutnya, kesal. Ia sudah tidak peduli jikalau nantinya helaian-helaian itu akan tercabut dari kulit kepalanya. Ia terlalu tidak mengerti dengan pola pikir pemuda itu. Kenapa… seolah-olah malah dirinya yang terlihat bersalah disini? Kenapa seolah-olah Kai yang terlihat tertekan dengan semua ini? Seharusnya 'kan Oh Sehun yang lebih tertekan! Pemuda itu tidak bisa merasakan perasaannya. Pemuda itu tidak bisa merasakannya dan kembali membuat Sehun marah.

Sehun membencinya, benci karena tidak ada yang mencoba untuk jujur dalam hubungan mereka. Benci karena… ego yang terlalu tinggi itu membuat mereka jadi seperti ini, terluka dan sampai akhir… hanya saling diam, menunggu dengan ketidakpastian.

Air mata itu merembes pelan dipipinya, tanpa suara. Menangis dalam hening. Menangisi kesalahan yang ia lakukan. Bukankah pernikahan ini juga kesalahan? Senyum miris itu terlihat dibibir tipisnya ketika mengingat fakta ini.

**Lavender**

Cinta limapuluh persen. Itu… adalah kebohongan pada awalnya. Tidak, tidak, itu… adalah kejujuran, ya, tentu saja sebuah kejujuran. Bukankah kalau menikah berarti cinta kita sudah diambil oleh pasangan sebanyak limapuluh persen? Limapuluh persen adalah tubuh yang tanpa hati, dan lima puluh persennya lagi adalah cintanya. Cinta limapuluh persen, Oh Sehun hanya bisa mendapatkan itu dari Kai saat memutuskan untuk menikah dengannya. Oh Sehun memutuskan hanya memiliki tubuh yang tanpa hati. Ya, Cinta limapuluh persen, tubuh yang tanpa cinta. Senyum kembali terulas dibibirnya ketika mengingat ucapannya pada Sehun saat honeymoon beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Mungkin… konyol. Mungkin… terdengar seperti seorang psikopat, tapi inilah yang harus Kai akui. Persenan cinta itu… mungkin bertambah seiring kebersamaan, ck, konyol. Kai tahu, dia akan terdengar konyol saat mengatakan hal ini. Jalinan hubungan antara mereka bukanlah sebuah perasaan benci, setidaknya bagi Kai sendiri. Rival? Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Kai tidak pernah membenci Sehun, sama sekali tidak pernah. Tapi Sehunlah yang membencinya, benci sebelah pihak. Namun Kai akui, mereka tetaplah rival.

Kai hampir menyerah. Untuk memahami Sehun, Kai sudah hampir menyerah. Padahal selama ini ia selalu bisa memahami pemuda itu, padahal selama ini Kai selalu bisa menebak perasaan pemuda itu dengan benar. Tapi tebakan itu tidak selamanya akan benar, tebakan itu terkadang-kadang juga akan meleset seperti sekarang ini, menghancurkan kepercayaan dirinya untuk kembali memahami apa yang dirasakan oleh pemuda itu. Memahami Oh Sehun adalah perjuangan terberat Kai, memahaminya seperti tersesat dalam sebuah labirin rumit. Sedangkan yang ditemukan Kai bukanlah jalan keluar, tetapi sebuah jalan buntu.

Kai menghela napasnya lelah, iris malamnya menatap pada jam tangan yang ada dipergelangan tangan kirinya, pukul 12.24 malam, dan suara dari sofa ruang tamu masih terdengar ribut karena TV yang menyala dengan volume tinggi.

Ia bangkit dari kasurnya, dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Kai yakin Sehun sudah ketiduran ditempat itu, karena jujur saja, Kai tahu bahwa Sehun menyalakan TV dengan volume keras untuk mengganggunya, melampiaskan kekesalan yang tidak Kai mengerti entah karena apa. Kai mengerti, dia memahami… Sehun tidak suka sesuatu yang meriah dan ribut seperti sekarang.

Duduk.

Kai mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Sehun. Pemuda itu tertidur dengan posisi yang kurang nyaman, ditandai dengan dahinya yang terlihat mengernyit beberapa kali saat Kai menatapnya.

Kai mendekat, mengamati wajah itu dari dekat. Tangannya terangkat, menyingkirkan rambut yang menghalangi mata Sehun. Menyentuh wajah pemuda itu secara hati-hati, takut bila sampai membuat gerakan yang akan membuat bangun sang empunya. Kai terkekeh pelan, merasa pengecut, hanya berani bertindak seperti ini saat orang yang bersangkutan sedang tidur. Ah, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir ia tidak sepengecut itu, karena buktinya ia berani memeluk Sehun saat pagi hari, bahkan kalau beruntung ia bisa mendapatkan morning kiss.

Tangan itu menelusup kepinggang Sehun, menarik tubuh itu kedalam dekapan tangannya sendiri. Ekspresi Kai berubah sedih saat menatap wajah itu, wajah dibalik topeng "selalu kuat" yang sudah jadi _image_ dasar seorang Oh Sehun. Kai bukannya ingin mengatakan kalau Oh Sehun lemah, tidak pernah. Ia hanya ingin mengatakan kalau pemuda yang tengah dipeluknya ini kadang terlalu penuh dengan ketakutan tidak jelas, dan hanya Kai yang bisa melihat itu.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Kai ditelinga Sehun, diiringi kecupan singkat pada bibir pemuda itu. "Kali ini seratus persen, kau tahu?" ujarnya, terkekeh pelan.

"Dan sayangnya kau terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti," katanya lagi, terdengar kecewa.

Satu kecupan singkat lagi, tanpa napsu, hanya ada perasaan disana. Sebelum kemudian Kai merebahkan tubuh Sehun disofa, membenarkan posisi tidurnya dan menyelimuti pemuda albino itu dengan selimut yang ia bawa dari kamar. Kemudian berdiri, melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan itu.

**Lavender**

Sehun terbangun saat cahaya matahari pagi menembus tirai-tirai jendela yang masih tertutup rapat. Sehun malas bangun dan menjalankan rutinitasnya seperti biasa hari itu, ah, atau jangan-jangan ia mulai terpengaruh kata-kata Kai. Kata-kata tentang lelah dan cuti. Sehun menyibak selimut biru tua yang membungkus tubuhnya. Tunggu? Selimut? Sehun menatap selimut yang ada ditangannya heran, tidak yakin bahwa dirinya punya kebiasaan tidur sambil berjalan untuk mengambil selimut dari kamarnya, dan well, selimut biru ini bukan berasal dari kamar Sehun, karena bau kamar Sehun tidak seperti bau selimut ini. Bau ini… seperti bau orang itu, Kai.

Sehun terlalu malas untuk memikirkan orang itu lagi, malam tadi terlalu menguras perasaan sampai membuatnya stress untuk mengingat detail kejadiannya. Ia lebih memilih untuk melupakan kejadian itu dan dengan segera mencari kompensasi stress agar dirinya tidak jadi gila. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju dispenser, ingin mengambil minum.

Sementara tubrukan air mengalir bersentuhan dengan dasar gelas berbunyi, manik Sehun terpaku pada sebuah kertas didepannya, kertas yang sengaja ditempel diatas dispenser agar Sehun bisa membaca pesan dalam kertas tersebut.

_**Aku ke China untuk urusan pekerjaan. Aku tidak akan pulang untuk beberapa hari ini. **_

_**From : Kim Jong In**_

Sehun mendengus. Tidak adakah pesan yang lebih panjang?

**Lavender**

Sehun tidak mengerti, tapi ia merasa Kai seolah sedang memberinya waktu untuk berpikir sendirian dengan meninggalkannya untuk pergi ke China. Berhubung handphone Sehun rusak, dua pemuda itu tidak pernah berhubungan selama beberapa hari ini. Dan walaupun Sehun hapal diluar kepala nomor handphone pemuda itu, Sehun tidak akan pernah mencoba untuk menelponnya terlebih dahulu. Harga dirinya akan jatuh bila ia melakukan itu, dan well, Oh Sehun tidak merasa semurah itu untuk memulai menghubungi Kai lebih dahulu.

Kring! Kring! Kring!

Suara telpon berbunyi, Sehun mengangkat gagang telpon tersebut, mendekatkan benda itu ketelinganya.

"Tuan Oh, Kai-ssi ingin berbicara dengan Anda," suara sekretaris Sehun terdengar dari ujung telpon.

Sehun menahan napasnya.

"Sambungkan," katanya kemudian.

Jeda sejenak.

"Sehun? Kau disana?" suara Kai terdengar.

"Hm," gumam Sehun.

"Aku menunggumu di rumah," katanya. Sehun terdiam. "Kau… datanglah, ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan."

Tidak sadar, Oh Sehun mencengkram gagang telpon kuat saat mendengar suara itu, Kai. Seolah yang ia takutkan akan terjadi bila ia pulang ke rumah nanti.

"Kau… tidak sedang sibuk 'kan?" tanya pemuda itu lagi dari ujung line.

"Aku… sebentar lagi akan kesana," jawab Sehun.

**Lavender**

Perasaan rumit itu bergumul bagai benang kusut yan tidak bisa diluruskan lagi. Dua pemuda itu duduk saling berjauh-jauhan disebuah sofa panjang. Masing-masing memilih mengatup rapat mulutnya, memilih diam. Tatapan mata masing-masing sibuk menjelajah ruangan, apa saja, asalkan bisa mengatasi dan mengusir rasa canggung itu sejauh mungkin.

"Aku… membawa sesuatu untukmu," ujar Kai, mengeluarkan sebuah map biru yang kemudian ia sodorkan pada Sehun.

Sehun masih diam, menatap map biru itu dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya dengan matang," pemuda itu menghela napas, "Sepertinya ini yang terbaik untuk kita. Aku… ingin bercerai," kata itu berhambur, memenuhi otak Sehun.

"Apa?"

Ia berharap telinganya mengalami gangguan sekarang.

"Kau… mendengar dengan jelas tadi, Oh Sehun," ujar Kai. Masih sama, ekspresi itu masih ekspresi dinginnya saat mengatakan ingin bercerai dari Sehun.

Sehun terdiam. Irisnya terpaku pada map biru dihadapannya. Tangannya terlalu kaku hanya untuk sekedar membuka isi map itu, surat perceraian mungkin. Lucu. Seharusnya Sehun sudah menduga ini semua cepat atau lambat akan terjadi, seharusnya Sehun bisa mempersiapkan dirinya untuk mendengar sendiri kemungkinan yang ia susun diotaknya jadi kenyataan. Tapi entah kenapa… rasanya masih belum terbiasa, dan sangat menyakitkan dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Ya, ya, ya, orang idiot sepertimu ternyata bisa serius juga ya?"

Kai terkekeh pelan. "Seperti itulah, setidaknya untuk kali in saja…." jawabnya singkat.

Sehun mendengus kecewa. "Jadi, hanya begini? Hanya ini yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

Diam.

Hening itu menggerogoti mereka dalam suasana canggung, dan… dan sebuah perasaan rumit gabungan antara ingin menyerah dan bertahan.

"Memangnya kau ingin aku mengatakan apa?" tanya Kai pada akhirnya.

Sehun menatap Kai tajam, seolah ingin membunuh pemuda didepannya saat itu juga. "Heh? Ah…," pemuda itu menganggukkan kepalanya miris. "Ya… tentu saja, idiot sepertimu tidak akan pernah tau apa yang namanya perasaan," katanya.

"Kau tidak akan tahu! Kau dari dulu hanyalah orang brengsek yang tidak peka pada perasaan orang lain!"

Kai terdiam. Tidak mencoba untuk membalas, iris kelamnya hanya menatap Sehun dengan pandangan dingin.

Sehun ikut terdiam, dadanya naik turun tidak beraturan.

"Kau… kau… tidak akan mengerti perasaanku," katanya, melengoskan wajahnya kesamping. "Mencintai orang bodoh sepertimu adalah kesalahan. Dan mulai menerima pernikahan ini adalah kesalahan yang lain," ujarnya bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau… ingin menyudahi ini 'kan? Baiklah… aku mengerti."

Langkah kaki Sehun membawanya keluar dari ruangan itu.

Kai tersenyum misterius, irisnya terpaku pada ambang pintu yang tertutup rapat. "Lebih mudah bila seperti ini 'kan… Oh Sehun?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Kemudian tangannya mengambil map biru itu dimeja, membuka map biru yang tidak ada isinya tersebut ambil bersenandung kecil. Namun, kemudian senandung itu dalam sekejap berubah jadi kekehan setan.

**To Be Continue**

**Big Thanks To All My R** **ChuapExo31**

**Nicerindi, Nin nina, KaiHunnieExo, Mrs. LeeHyukjae, LM90, Oh Yi Fan, YoungChanBiased, Blacklili, Ichizuka Takumi, AnjarW, Hibiki kurenai, Mmilo, Kaihun, Jibyung, Reddish Bi, Mir-acleKim, Vicky89Amalia, Marvinaoct, Hunnie, Utsukushii02, ChuapExo31, BaixianGurl, RiryJong, Flawlessaliens, ****bbuingbbuingaegyo****, nhaonk, Oh Dan Mi, GLux99, ****byuncrackers, Happybacon, miszshanty05, Cho Ai Lyn, tabio, baekyeolidiots, The Biggest Fan Of Yunjae****.**

**Jawaban pertanyaan :**

**Question :** FF ini bakal nyampe berapa chapter?

**L :** Kira-kira tamat dichap 7 atau 8. Soalnya saya ini sebenarnya paling anti bikin Fic mulchap yang panjangnya lebih dari sepuluh chapter. Karena kalo udah lebih sepuluh chapter, saya bakal kebingungan sendiri bikin plot kedepannya*lol (reader : DASAR PAYAH!) XD

**Question :** Comatose kapan dilanjut?

**L :** Weh… tenang aja, saya lagi nyari yang pas mood untuk melanjutkan FF itu. FF gak bakalan bisa bagus kalau dibuat tanpa mood yang pas 'kan?*kedip-kedip gaje.

**Question** : Kenapa tiba-tiba Sehun tanya-tanya cerai ke Kai?

**L** : Seperti yang kalian baca dichapter ini. Tingkah labil dan plinplan Sehun udah mulai kelihatan. Dia takut kalau cuman dia yang gak normal didalam pernikahan ini. Dia masih belum bisa percaya kalau cuman dia yang gay. Makanya dia nanya gitu ke Kai, dia berharap kejelasan hubungan mereka, tapi juga gak terlalu siap buat denger jawaban Kai, makanya dia malah bilang "Lupakan" saat Kai udah mulai serius buat ngebahas masalah mereka.

**Question** : Shock pas tau Kai dan GDragon ternyata sepupuan?

**L :** Huahahaha… sebenernya itu karena saya yang ngotot masukin GD di FF ini. Aneh ya jadinya? :3 sebelum FF ini dibuat, saya udah janji bahwa GD bakal harus ada di FF ini, walau akhirnya cuman figuran*lol XD. Saya pens berat GDragon soalnya, tapi bukan VIV.

**Question :** Kenapa Sehun pergi pas lagi romantic-romantisnya?

**L :** Soalnya Sehun seolah ngeliat dirinya sendiri dimata Kai. Dirinya yang tertekan sama pernikahan konyol mereka. Hahaha*ketawa garing. :3

**Question :** Pasangan idiot (KaiHun) ini bakal punya keturunan kandung gak nantinya?

**L :** Wah… pertanyaan M-preg dung? XD well, saya seneng banget baca M-preg, jujur aja. Tapi saya gak yakin kalau Sehun mau hamil di FF ini. Pangeran super jaim dan super gengsian itu gak bakal mau kelihatan lemah didepan Kai, apalagi sampai hamil. Jadi, kayaknya gak bisa terlaksana deh. (reader kecewa)*ditimpuk

**Question :** Kenapa Kai bener-bener sinting di FF ini?

**L :** Sebenernya yang ini bukan pertanyaan, tapi kebanyakan reviewers selalu bilang kalo Kai maupun Sehun bener-bener sinting diFF ini. Karakter dua tokoh ini ada didumay-nya saya. Sehun, karakter dia saya ambil dari karakter couple erpe saya. Sumpah! Gengsian dan super jaim banget*lol (lebih jaim dan gengsian seratus kali lipat dari Sehun lho!). Dan secara gak sadar, saya harus bertingkah sinting dan gila buat naklukinnya*ditendang. Tapi jujur aja, sifat Kai itu gabungan dari sifat sinting saya dan sifat twins saya. Double deh pokoknya*ngakak.

**Notes :** Gak tau mau bilang apalagi. Saya terharu karena membaca review kalian. **Terima kasih banyak karena sudah suka tingkah konyol KaiHun, terima kasih banyak karena udah nge-fave, nge-review, nge-follow, nge-PM dan nge-alert FF miskin feeling ini.** Untuk orang baru kayak saya, ini bener-bener "wow" karena pair aneh macam KaiHun dapet sambutan hangat. Dan pemberitahuan, FF ini bakal tamat sebentar lagi. :) untuk lebih lanjut, saya bakal focus sama FF mulchap saya yang lain, My Paparazzi, Comatose dan The Trio Evil.

.

MAAP PENDEK!

.

**Kecewa berat kah pas baca chap ini? Gak sesuai yang diharapkan? Payah? Parah? Aneh? Silahkan berikan komentarnya untuk chapter yang satu ini.**


End file.
